Senyuman Musim Semi
by KensyEcho
Summary: Ia sudah terlalu mengerti bahwa cintanya ada untuk melepaskan—meninggalkan sang pemuda di bumi—sedang bayangnya menghilang bersama guguran ribuan kelopak merah jambu. Walau kembang itu layu. Walau jejak keberadaannya terlupa. Bila itu mampu membuat senyuman di bibir pemuda itu abadi, ia tak mengharap apa-apa lagi.
1. Chapter 1

** Summary: **Ia sudah terlalu mengerti bahwa cintanya ada untuk melepaskan—meninggalkan sang pemuda di bumi—sedang bayangnya menghilang bersama guguran ribuan kelopak merah jambu. Walau kembang itu layu. Walau jejak keberadaannya terlupa. Bila itu mampu membuat senyuman di bibir pemuda itu abadi, ia tak mengharap apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**PROLOGUE OF A STRENGTH TO LET HIM GO**

* * *

**[Hei,**

**Kurokocchi.]**

Kelopak-kelopak merah jambu itu berguguran, mendominasi rangkaian pepohonan dan bunga-bunga muda terkembang. Kemudian tersapu oleh hangatnya hembusan angin—menari-nari di bawah naungan payung-payung sentuhan warna angkasa pagi yang berpadu dengan tujuh warna spektrum pelangi. Bagai tirai-tirai gemerlapan yang tertimpa cahaya teduh sang mentari, mewarnai seisi jalan yang kulewati.

Dan di antara semua sajian itu, aku hanya tertarik oleh satu-satunya warna unik yang menyembul di antara tarian pelangi musim semi. Kau, sang pewaris warna langit musim panas—biru langit paling cerah yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Kau yang diam-diam kupandang dari kejauhan, yang kukagumi untuk tiap bagian dirimu, dan yang mendapat tempat paling luas di dalam hatiku.

Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemukanmu di antara lautan dominasi merah jambu pohon-pohon sakura itu?

—dan bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

**[Lancangkah bila aku...—]**

Kau yang hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresimu sama sekali, mengukir senyum simpul di bibir mungilmu. Kedua aquamarine itu memancarkan sebuah ketulusan, menatap lurus ke arah sewarna dalamnya biru lautan di hadapanmu. Rona merah menghias kulit pucatmu seraya surai-surai biru mudamu tersibak tak beraturan, terpantulkan cercahan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik rimbunan kembang musim semi.

Yang kutahu, kedua mataku hanya memandang semua itu indah—semua tentang dirimu memang selalu indah. Kau selalu mampu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan mengunci perhatianku hanya pada sosok mungilmu. Tersenyum di hari-hari terkelam pun aku mampu hanya dengan kau yang menemani setiap langkah yang kutapaki dan hari-hari yang kulalui. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Kau tak perlu berkata apapun.

Tak perlu.

Sebatas keberadaanmu saja sudah membuatku sangatsangat**sangat** bahagia.

Kali ini pun, seharusnya tak ada yang berbeda kan? Berbataskan jarak beberapa petak, di depanku kau menunjukkan salah satu dari sekian banyak ekspresi langka yang tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi datarmu. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia ketika melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya beberapa silabel yang terbentuk oleh bibirmu itu mampu membuatku melambung tinggi dan melupakan apa-apa yang kutinggalkan di tempatku berpijak?

Lalu, apa yang membuat kali ini berbeda?

**[—...mengucap selamat tinggal...]**

"—_suki_..."

Dunia seketika membisu—atau akukah yang menuli?

Hanya satu kata sederhana yang tertangkap oleh telinga dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat duniaku runtuh.

Perasaan sesak yang sangat mencekik dan waktuku yang seketika terhenti. Kedua mataku membelalak lebar dan untuk beberapa saat, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya mengedip hingga kedua mataku terasa panas dan perih.

_Forget-Me-Not_ yang sedari tadi kugenggam erat, terhempas begitu saja ke tanah. Terabaikan oleh derap langkahku yang memaksa tubuh ini menyingkir pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menyeruak deras, mengalirkan seluruh perasaan yang ada bersama cairan tanpa warna—membasahi pipi yang merona merah akibat rasa sesak itu—

—dan rasa sakit akibat tombak imajiner yang tertancap ke jantung.

Gemerisik terpaan angin yang membuat ranting-ranting bergoyang dan kelopak-kelopak merah jambu pun berguguran, menemani sosokku yang berbaur dengan tarian musim semi.

_Diantara semua warna itu, ia mewarisi warna paling rapuh._

_(kuning itu, warna yang sangat rapuh) _

**[... sebelum aku pergi?]**

Mereka yang rapuh pun melayang pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

_ o-O-o _

.

.

**[ Senyuman Musim Semi ]**

by KensyEcho

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ßíoç (Bios) by Sawano Hiroyuki feat. Mika Kobayashi

**Beta Reader:** Arisa Yukishiro

.

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan FanFiction ini.**_

.

**Warning: **AU, kemungkinan OOC, alur yang membingungkan, gramatikal seenak jidat

.

.

_o-0-o_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : A STRENGTH TO LET HIM GO**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"—_otousan_, bunga apa itu? Cantik sekali!"

Tangan besar seorang pria bersurai keemasan mengacak-acak rambut putra kecilnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang sedari tadi mengerayangi tubuhnya seketika sirna ketika ia akhirnya dapat bertatap muka dengan anak bungsunya lagi setelah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu.

"Forget-Me-Not. Itu bunga Forget-Me-Not, Ryouta-kun."

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua kristal hazel besarnya, bingung—dan itu sukses mengundang tawa dari sang ayah. Diraihnya tubuh mungil si pirang kecil yang masih sibuk memandangi beberapa helai Foget-Me-Not di tangan sang ayah seolah dunianya hanya milik dirinya dan sang bunga berkelopak biru.

Wangi bunga sakura semerbak mendominasi indra penciumannya, memaksanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari si mungil biru kepada pohon merah muda yang lebih besar. Seketika hazel bulat Ryouta pun membesar. Bibir mungilnya bergetar dan isaknya mulai memecah suasana tenang di tempat itu. Ia usap kepala pirangnya pada dada bidang sang ayah—mencari perlindungan—dan ia remas kuat jas cokelatnya.

Sang ayah pun tak merasa terbebani dengan air mata deras si mungil yang mulai membasahi jas yang baru saja dibelinya di Jerman itu. Justru, ia malah mendekap anak tersayangnya lebih kuat seraya menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ yang selalu mampu membuat Ryouta berhenti menangis.

Suara sang ayah mengalun lembut bersama jutaan sakura yang gugur dari pohon kokohnya dan mengudara—mewarnai angkasa raya dengan kemilau merah muda. Pijakan di sekeliling batang cokelat pohon sakura tua itu terlindung oleh teduh—satu-satunya tempat di area hijau itu yang tak tersentuh oleh sinar sang mentari sedikit pun.

Seolah melindungi apa yang ada di bawah tirai-tirai kelopak merah muda. Sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru dan kayu kecil sebagai nisan yang tertancap di atasnya.

—kuburan itu selalu membuat Ryouta menangis.

.

.

.

"Ryouta-kun, apa kau tahu apa arti makna dari bunga Forget-Me-Not?"

Tangis Ryouta mereda, walau masih enggan menunjukkan wajah mulusnya yang kini merona merah. Setelah beberapa saat, ia beranikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang ayah kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Hmm... Artinya..."

Ryouta turun dari gendongan hangat sang ayah, menapakkan kaki pada tempat teduh lindungan pohon sakura. Tangan mungil si pirang kecil masih menggenggam erat tangan besar pria yang sebelumnya menggendongnya—enggan ia lepaskan. Sekumpulan Forget-Me-Not tersampir di atas tanah cokelat, mewarnainya dengan biru langit yang teduh.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Kedua mata Ryouta membesar lagi walau fokusnya masih terkunci pada si biru mungil. Lambat laun, senyum cerianya merekah lebar, menyaingi kecerahan sang mentari pagi.

"Kalau begitu, Akicchi juga tidak akan melupakanku, kan?" Ia menoleh ke arah tubuh tinggi pria yang berdiri di sampingnya—yang menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Ya, kan, _otousan_?"

Sang _otousan_ hanya mengukir senyum lembut di wajahnya dan membiarkan Ryouta kecil yang menerka-nerka jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Di sana ... Akicchi tidak akan melupakanku, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ada sebuah kisah sederhana dari negeri nun jauh di sana tentang seorang ksatria—**

—**dan Forget-Me-Not terakhir di tangannya]**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara decit sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan tempat mereka berpijak dan suara dentuman bola oranye yang sedari tadi begitu menarik perhatian keduanya, membahana di area lapangan basket yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berlatih. Titik demi titik peluh berjatuhan membasahi permukaan lapangan—bagai titik-titik hujan—juga napas keduanya yang memburu mengiringi benda bulat itu bergulir dari tangan ke tangan. Walaupun otot-otot mereka telah lama meronta, minta diistirahatkan, tetapi tetap saja tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk mengalah.

Kedua tangan salah satunya terentang ke udara sedang tungkainya ia tekuk sedikit—dan bola itu pun melambung tinggi, mengangkasa di antara lukisan cerah biru tanpa batas kemudian masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. _Three-point_.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII! Kau lihat itu tidak? Kau lihat? Kau lihat? _Three-point_, lho!" Sang pemuda bersurai keemasan berlari pelan ke arah kawan bermainnya yang berlutut di tengah lapangan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal. Ia ikut berlutut di hadapan instrukturnya hingga sepasang hazel bertemu dengan biru cerah aquamarine.

Senyum Kise mengembang lebar. Rambut modelnya yang acak-acakknya diterbangkan angin dan keringat yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya—semua itu sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Yang ada di dalam benaknya hanyalah bibir merah jambu lelaki di hadapannya yang membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Tangan mungilnya ia arahkan pada surai-surai halus milik si pemuda pirang, kemudian diusapnya lembut.

"Aku tahu kau memang hebat, Kise-kun."

Dan senyuman itu takkan bisa merekah lebih lebar lagi tanpa merobek mulutnya. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya entah akibat teriknya matahari siang itu atau akibat gejolak perasaan aneh yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya ingin berjingkat-jingkat kegirangan.

_Pemuda itu memujinya. Kurokocchi memujinya!_

Tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa sedikit pujian dari si pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dapat membuatnya merasakan euforia yang sebegini hebat. Senyuman tipis yang sontak menghancurkan imej tanpa ekspresinya itu mampu membuat jantung sang model berdegup kencang hingga lututnya terasa lemas—dan untuk beberapa saat ia telah lupa makna gravitasi bumi, membuatnya merasa melambung tinggi.

"Mau mampir ke Maji Burger dulu, Kurokocchi~? Aku traktir Vanilla Shake deh~"

"Hmm, boleh saja, Kise-kun. Tapi sebentar saja ya?"

Kise merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, lalu ia dekap erat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil tertawa-tawa ceria—sedang yang dipeluknya malah sibuk melepaskan diri dari orang yang menempel padanya seperti lem. "Oke~!" sorak Kise dengan kekanak-kanakkannya.

Hari itu—yang telah lewat berbulan-bulan lamanya—menjadi sepotong kenangan spesial tak terlupakan bagi Kise. Hari berlangsungnya pertandingan basket perdana mereka berdua, juga hari ketika untuk pertama kalinya perasaan itu muncul dan merubah segala pikirannya pada anggota keenam tim basket terkenal Kiseki no Sedai itu. Opini remehnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kagum.

Ya, kini ia begitu mengagumi dan mengelu-elukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

—_hari itu, telah lewat berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan kini perasaan itu kian tumbuh dan tumbuh bagai sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi._

_Sebuah perasaan yang menyesakkan, namun selalu mampu membuatnya merindu._

.

.

.

_**[Tak ada yang sadar—bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak—bahwa ada hal lain yang membuatnya begitu mengagumi pemuda langit itu.**_

_**Satu hal sederhana yang terlupa.]**_

_._

_._

_._

"Uh, Kurokocchi sepertinya suka sekali dengan Vanilla Shake ya?" kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai saking tidak tahannya melihat pemuda kesayangannya kini duduk di hadapannya tanpa anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain—hanya mereka berdua. Jarang-jarang sekali ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan menggiurkan seperti ini dan Kise tak sudi menyia-nyiakannya.

"Hmm? Kise-kun mau?"

Kuroko berhenti menyeruput cairan putih itu dan beralih menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Kise yang memandanginya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Eh?" Ludah yang ia telan begitu sulitnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi. Gugup. Seorang Kise Ryouta yang terkenal hiperaktif dan kelewat ceria apapun yang terjadi itu sanggup dibuatnya gugup seperti itu?

"K-kau menawariku untuk mencobanya, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dalam sekali sergap, gelas itu telah direbutnya dari tangan Kuroko, lalu ia teguk isinya dalam satu tegukan besar. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika rasa minuman kesukaan Kuroko itu menyentuh indra perasanya—

"Aomine-kun?"

—pahit.

Atensi sepasang aquamarine itu tak lagi miliknya. Kilauan cemerlang dari kedua matanya bukan di tunjukkan untuknya. Rona merah yang hampir tak kasat mata di pipi pucatnya itu bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Hazel itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah yang terfokus oleh sang biru langit. Seolah ikut tenggelam ke dasar lautan ketika ia menyadari dalamnya biru samudra yang begitu menarik perhatian pemuda di hadapannya.

Tak pernah ia rasakan Vanilla Shake sepahit itu.

"Hmm? Oi Tetsu—dan Kise."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir pemuda yang menginterupsi acara makan Kise dan Kuroko. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di balik celana seragam SMP Teiko sedang tangannya yang lain sibuk memutar-mutar sebuah benda bulat oranye dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise girang. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman lebar hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. Dengan sikap _easy going_ khas seorang Kise, ia ajak sang ace Kiseki no Sedai untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya dengan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong itu dengan cepat. "Kupikir, kau sudah pulang~! Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" Bola mata sewarna madunya berbinar-binar dan kurva senyumnya kian melebar.

_(Bukankah ia seorang pembohong?)_

Entah sejak kapan, Vanilla Shake di tangan Kise telah kembali ke hadapan Kuroko. Bibir mungil itu kembali menyeruput si cairan putih sedang sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit cokelat di sebelah Kise yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menguap.

Percakapan demi percakapan di antara ketiganya pun terbangun—walau semuanya di dominasi oleh si ribut Kise yang entah bagaimana tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk di ceritakan. Sesekali Aomine akan mengomeli sikap Kise yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu sedang Kuroko hanya menatap kedua kawan satu timnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia seolah tidak pernah berada di sana. Kurva senyumnya mulai merendah—membentuk sebuah garis lurus—walau sudah berkali-kali ia memaki dalam hati untuk menjadi Kise yang biasanya—yang terkenal selalu ceria. Kedua matanya tak pernah berbohong. Rasa sakit itu menyesakkan paru-parunya ketika kini dunia hanya milik Aomine dan Kuroko berdua.

Namun, ia tetap berusaha mendorong kedua sisi kurva senyumnya ke atas.

_(—atau mungkin ia hanyalah sebatas badut sirkus?)_

"—se! Oi, Kise! Jangan melamun terus, bodoh."

Lamunan si pemuda bersurai keemasan itu terinterupsi oleh suara berat Aomine dan pukulan pelan di kepalanya. Tak ia sangka, matahari telah turun ke cakrawala—melukis ulang langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru muda menjadi didominasi warna oranye.

"Kita harus segera pulang sebelum hari gelap, Kise-kun."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kise dan rengekan demi rengekan pun bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulutnya yang mengundang bentakan Aomine lagi dan kali ini plus di tambah komentar 'kau berisik sekali, Kise-kun' dari seorang pemuda yang jarang mengeluarkan suara.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kise berjalan mengikuti kawan satu timnya keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu. Aomine dan Kuroko berjalan di depan sedang Kise berjalan di belakang. Dua orang pemilik surai berwarna biru itu terlihat begitu asyik bertukar pikiran satu sama lain dan sesekali si personifikasi biru lautan itu akan mengacak-acak rambut sang partner.

Bukankah mereka begitu akrab?

Tentu saja, mereka adalah duo bayangan dan cahaya yang begitu mengesankan di lapangan. Bahkan Kise pun mengagumi permainan keduanya—walau selama itu ia harus menyembunyikan rasa sesaknya di balik senyuman.

Kedua hazel Kise tertuju pada punggung pria paling pendek di tim basket mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Senyum tipis itu tersungging lagi di bibirnya walau ia tahu kali ini ia tak perlu berbohong karena kedua teman yang berjalan di depannya itu takkan bisa melihat ekspresinya saat itu.

_[Hey Kurrokocchi,]_

"U-um, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi~!" yang dipanggil sontak menghentikan obrolan seru mereka kemudian menoleh ke arah seorang temannya yang terabaikan di belakang mereka, "Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada pemotretan di sekitar sini sebentar lagi, jadi kalian duluan saja, oke~?"

Ia tak membutuhkan konfirmasi. Ia tak membutuhkan pemandangan seperti itu lagi.

_[—sejak kapan aku hanya mampu menatap ke arah punggungmu saja?]_

Kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari kecil ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Aomine dan Kuroko. Ia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, membiarkan saja kakinya akan membawa ia kemana. Ia tidak peduli.

Dadanya begitu sesak. Kedua matanya terasa perih sedang pelupuknya penuh oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengumpul di sana. Kemudian, senyuman yang mampu membuat para gadis berteriak kegirangan itu pun runtuh seketika.

_[—dan sejak kapan rasa kagum itu...]_

Lapangan basket adalah tempat ke mana sang kaki membawanya, rupanya. Napasnya yang masih tersengal itu ia abaikan. Tas sekolahnya ia lempar entah kemana. Hanya ada satu tujuannya, bola oranye di sudut lapangan.

_[berubah menjadi...]_

Kise Ryouta berlari dengan cepat sambil mendribel bola. Berbagai teknik yang ia imitasi dari rekan-rekan lamanya ketika ia belum menjadi bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai itu ia aplikasikan secara beruntun. Tetes-tetes hujan yang mulai mengguyur tempat itu tak membuatnya memperlambat tempo permainannya. Ia justru bersyukur dengan keberadaan hujan yang selalu setia menyembunyikan air mata yang telah berhasil mendobrak bendungan kuat itu. Semua kekesalannya ia tumpahkan dalam setiap gerakan lincahnya di lapangan yang tak lagi kering.

Sebenarnya ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi sekesal itu pada temannya—anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling ia idolakan—sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasa sakit itu begitu mengusiknya. Bahkan itu lebih menjengkelkan daripada ketika ia dikalahkan telak oleh Aomine berkali-kali dalam duel _one on one-nya_.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah—

_[—rasa suka?]_

—ia tak mungkin bersaing dengan sang samudra.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, Fuyumi-san, jadi apa kau bisa membantuku~?"

Wanita paruh baya itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Bola mata cokelatnya berputar ke atas kemudian ke samping sedang dahinya ia kerutkan seolah sedang berpikir keras. Bibir yang terpoles lipstik tebal itu akhirnya membuka dan senyuman lebar dari lelaki di hadapannya pun mengembang tak tertahankan, tak sabar menunggu jawaban yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu—

"Tidak."

"KENAPA!?"

Wanita itu menjitak kepala sang model dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang, menimbulkan suara '_itai-ssu_' dari pemuda dengan surai keemasan yang kini lepek akibat keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang sedang yang lainnya ia pakai untuk memijat-mijat dahinya yang berkerut.

"Kau lupa ya kalau besok kau ada syuting iklan Pocari seharian penuh? Lagipula kau tak bisa terus-menerus telat datang untuk pemotretan, kau tahu? Kali ini tak ada alasan berlatih basket atau apa pun itu," ucap sang wanita berambut perak dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapitapitapi, ulang tahun Kurokocchi kan lusa! Aku harus menyelesaikan kue vanilla itu sebelum lusa dan kau harus membantuku, Fuyumi-san! Ayolah~"

"K-I-S-E R-Y-O-U-T—"

"Setelah aku memberikan hadiahku pada Kurokocchi, aku akan kerja lembur! Aku berjanji! Jadi, tolong bantu aku, Fuyumi-san!"

Fuyumi mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagunya sedang Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh harap dan kedua mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing terabaikan di pingging jalan. Sial, ia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan seorang Kise Ryouta kalau ia sudah menggunakan jurus mautnya itu.

"Oke, oke, tapi janji ya?"

Kise melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika mendengar jawaban itu melesat dari bibir sang manajer. Walau Kise tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan macam membuat kue seperti itu sebelumnya, ia sangat yakin bahwa di bawah bimbingan manajernya yang merupakan anak _patissier_ terkenal itu, tangan tanpa nodanya mampu menghasilkan kue yang luar biasa enak. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memulai acara membuat kuenya!

"—dan, aku hanya membimbing, kau yang mengerjakan semuanya." Kise mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat seraya bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar.

"Nah sekarang, cepat kau keringkan keringatmu itu dan ganti bajumu, lalu kita mulai sesi pemotretannya. Kau benar-benar sudah mengulur waktu sampai setengah jam, Kise."

Ia kerucutkan bibirnya ke depan dan ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Sudah kubilang, kan, aku ada latihan ekstra. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan besar, Fuyumi-san~"

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Wanita bersurai keperakan itu memutar kakinya dan langsung meninggalkan Kise yang untuk beberapa saat masih mematung di tempatnya semula. Semua kru sibuk melakukan pengecekan terakhir berbagai macam alat yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk sesi pemotretan hari itu. Tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan bagaimana pundak Kise yang langsung turun ke bawah dan napasnya yang memburu dengan cepat. Kalau saja tidak ada sofa empuk di belakangnya, ia mungkin sudah ambruk di sana dengan kaki yang terasa lemas seperti itu.

Ternyata memang pada akhirnya ia agak kewalahan dengan segala aktivitasnya—sekolah, latihan basket, dan kerja sambilan—yang berturut-turut setiap hari. Tetapi ia pun bukan orang yang dengan teganya mengorbankan salah satunya. Ia pun merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah membuat manajernya memasang muka masam setiap kali ia terlambat datang ke pemotretan karena latihan dari kaptennya yang di gandakan berkali-kali lipat pada minggu-minggu sebelum pertandingan.

Tapi ia pun tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan ungkapan perasaannya pada si pria bersurai biru muda yang begitu ia kagumi di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin Kurokocchinya tahu bahwa ia pun ada di sana—di belakangnya—dan selalu memperhatikannya walaupun pandangan Kurokocchi tak pernah menatap spesial ke arahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Kuroko lupa bahwa kuning itu perlambang cahaya dan apapun yang terjadi—walau sinarnya masih terlalu redup untuk bersaing dengan Aomine—ia juga ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu salju turun membasuh seisi kota dengan sapuan sedingin es. Jalanan mulai sepi oleh pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mereka agaknya lebih memilih untuk membalut seluruh badan di antara tumpukan selimut sambil menyeduh secangkir cokelat panas bersama keluarga di rumah.

Namun ada juga dua orang pemuda yang begitu bodohnya bermain basket di antara suhu yang mendekati nol derajat itu di lapangan terbuka. Apalagi tiba-tiba saja salju turun dari langit kelabu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tak ada dari keduanya yang berniat untuk beranjak dari tengah lapangan. Kedua tubuh mereka direbahkan di atas lantai yang dingin dan sedikit demi sedikit, kedua kulit kontras itu mulai tertutupi oleh salju.

Kise berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih putus-putus akibat pertandingan _one-on-one_-nya beberapa saat yang lalu melawan pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Memang ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa bila ia ingin mengalahkan pemuda berkulit cokelat itu, ia harus berjuang ekstra keras. Aomine sering berkata bahwa mustahil bagi Kise untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Tetapi sampai detik itu, Kise tak pernah sekali pun menyerah.

"... Aominecchi."

Tarik, hembuskan. "Hmm?"

"Kau ..." Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke gumpalan awan kelabu di atasnya. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya ya? Lagipula, apakah ia harus mengatakannya?

"... bagimu Kurokocchi itu siapa?"

Aomine sontak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk sambil merebahkan kaki. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dan ia tatap pemuda bersurai keemasan di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau biacara apa, Kise? Otakmu kebanyakan membaca _manga shoujo_ ya?"

"Uuh, bukan begitu, _Aho_minecchi!" Sulit benar berbicara dengan orang tidak peka itu. Kasihan, Kurokocchi.

"Bagimu, Kurokocchi itu siapa? Temankah? Partnerkah? Adikkah? ... atau lebih?"

Kedua alis sang pria bersurai biru gelap itu mengerut, "hee? Tentu saja dia partnerku. Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?"

Bibir Kise membuka sedikit. Otot-ototnya menegang ketika satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya itu kemudian ia suarakan, "... tidak lebih?"

Tawa berat Aomine pun membahana di area yang sebelumnya sunyi. Sambil terus tertawa, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dari bantalan yang dinginnya benar-benar membuatnya mengigil. "Memang si pria yang ada di _manga shoujo_ itu menjawab apa, hah? Kau itu seperti anak perempuan saja."

Aomine mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kise yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya semula. Sepasang hazelnya yang meredup akibat suasana di sekitar mereka yang mulai berubah gelap itu menatap uraian tangan sang ace Kiseki no Sedai dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kali ini ia tidak merajuk setelah diledek seperti itu oleh kawan satu timnya. Kali ini tak ada sikap kekanak-kanakkan yang biasanya begitu kental dengan pribadi sang _small forward_.

Bahkan Aomine pun terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kedua hazel itu kini basah oleh air mata.

"Kise?"

... padahal Kuroko selalu menempatkan Aomine di tempat tertinggi dalam kerajaan hatinya. Padahal ia selalu tersenyum ceria ketika Aomine datang menghampirinya. Padahal ia selalu mengharap lebih pada lautan dalam yang terpatri di kedua matanya pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

_Tapi kenapa, Aominecchi? Ketika bahkan aku tak mampu menggapai sejengkal pun perhatiannya ... kau biasa-bisanya ..._

—seminggu sebelum tanggal 31 Januari, ia hampir menangisi Aomine yang tak menyadari perasaan Kuroko.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Nee, Kurokocchi,]_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ki-chan?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa mengulum seulas senyum tipis kepada gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja dan ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya—agar manajer Kiseki no Sedai itu tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Momocchi~ Memangnya kenapa~?"

Raut wajah khawatir jelas terpatri di sana. Mana mungkin Kise tak menyadari ekspresi itu. Oh, betapa ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang membuat temannya menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Sungguh?"

Kise melebarkan senyum di bibirnya selebar yang ia mampu. Di ulurkan tangannya ke arah Momoi dan ia usap surai merah jambu itu dengan lembut. "Yuppie~!" Gigi-gigi putihnya ia pamerkan sehingga senyumnya semakin merekah lebar. "Daripada itu, hey, hey, Momocchi, bagaimana persiapan pesta kejutan untuk Kurokocchi~?"

Seulas senyum pun akhirnya terukir di bibir merah Momoi. Ekspresi khawatirnya lama terlupakan, berganti dengan ekspresi bersemangat. "Sudah siaaap!"

"Benarkah~?"

"Sayang sekali, Kise-kun tidak bisa ikut ..." Helaan napas panjang kelar dari bibir Momoi dan kepalanya pun tertunduk lagi.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, Momocchi! Lagipula aku sudah berjanji kalau hari ini aku takkan membolos pemotretan lagi, hehe. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering membolos, jadi manajerku memastikan bahwa hari ini aku akan hadir."

Bukan. Bukan itu alasan utama Kise tak ikut menghadiri pesta kejutan kawan satu timnya, walaupun kenyataannya semua yang ia katakan barusan tak satupun yang dusta. Sebenarnya ia hanya menjadi seorang pengecut yang kabur dari kenyataan menyesakkan yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Momocchi ke tempat teman-teman saja, oke~? Sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahunku pada Kurokocchi ya?"

Ekspresi Momoi kembali berubah sendu. Diraihnya tangan Kise yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelus-elus rambut panjang terurainya atau menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, berusaha menyemangati. Digenggamnya erat dan ia letakkan di depan wajahnya—tangan yang tak lagi mulus tanpa cacat, jemari yang kini dipenuhi plester.

"Kalau ada masalah, berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku atau anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, ya, Kise-kun?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap ekspresi gadis manis itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Janji?"

Satu anggukan pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu yang disusul oleh sebuah lengkungan ke atas di bibir sang manajer.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, Momoi bertukar candaan ringan dengan Kise sebelum ponsel Momoi berdering dan pesan dari Akashi yang memintanya untuk menemuinya saat itu juga masuk. Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, Momoi pun meninggalkan sang model berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian di ruang kelas yang kini hanya dihuni olehnya.

Dipandanginya langit petang di balik jendela yang menciptakan suasana gelap di ruang kelas itu. Kedua hazelnya memandang kosong pada daun-daun menguning yang berguguran dari pohonnya dan melayang pergi. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian itu—kejadian yang entah kenapa terus saja melintas di dalam kepalanya bagai sebuah rol film yang terus menyajikan adegan yang sama...

.

.

.

_[Aku menyukaimu.]_

_._

_._

_._

Langkah gemetapnya menimbulkan suara yang ramai di lorong SMP Teiko. Sapaan demi sapaan yang tertuju dari para fansnya tak ia gubris sama sekali. Ia terlalu kegirangan hendak memberikan hadiah yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah seharian kemarin kepada seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Kedua kakinya tak berhenti menciptakan suara gaduh. Napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang sedang tubuhnya banjir peluh. Berbelok ke kanan, menuruni tangga, keluar gedung sekolah, kemudian melangkah ke arah pepohonan di halaman belakang sekolah yang kini telah kehilangan daunnya. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Kuroko untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah di bawah pohon tertinggi di halaman belakang sekolah.

Ia tak ingin dikira mendahului teman-temannya yang mungkin kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk anggota keenam Kiseki no Sedai itu—walaupun itu memang benar. Makanya, ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui niatnya untuk memberikan hadiah darinya duluan kepada Kuroko.

Lorong demi lorong berlalu, seolah berpacu dengan langkah kakinya tak kunjung melambat walau sesak terasa dari paru-parunya. Akhirnya kedua hazelnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya dari kejauhan. Surai-surai biru muda tersibak tak beraturan oleh angin sepoi yang mengalun lembut. Daun-daun menguning bertebaran di sekitarnya, menambah efek indah pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar untuk setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan mendekati tempat pemuda itu berada—

"Kurokoc—"

—kemudian runtuh.

_[Sangat, sangat menyukaimu.]_

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kedua iris hazelnya membelalak lebar sedang kedua bibir yang kini memucat itu membuka. Kedua lututnya yang sedari tadi begitu bersemangatnya menggerakkan kedua kaki itu ke depan dan ke belakang dalam sebuah keteraturan, tiba-tiba terasa seperti jelly yang mendukung gaya gravitasi memaksa tubuhnya runtuh ke bumi.

Salahkan pemandangan itu. Salahkan sepasang iris aquamarine yang manatap sendu pada apa yang ada di depannya.

Lagi-lagi ia menemukan pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan pada sosoknya. Sosok pemuda dengan seringai lebar dan peluh yang membajir keluar dari pori-pori kulit sewarna pasir pantai di musim panas. Seorang pemuda yang mewarisi warna samudra lepas di kedua matanya, yang sedang mendribel bola seorang diri di lapangan basket outdoor sekolah mereka.

Bukankah seharusnya semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Kuroko? Oh apakah jangan-jangan pemuda itu lupa bahwa mereka sudah merencanakan acara itu? Atau memang karena perangainya saja yang pemalas dan terlalu mencintai si benda bulat oranye?

Apapun itu, yang pasti...

"Oh, Kise-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah mengarahkan pandangan pada Aomine Daiki.

_[Tapi aku tidak mau kau merasakan perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan ketika kau mengejar seseorang yang takkan pernah menoleh ke arahmu.]_

Ayo tersenyum, Kise! Mana senyummu yang biasanya? Kau tak mungkin kan menunjukkan ekspresi buruk seperti itu di depan orang yang begitu berharga keberadaannya bagimu?

Bibir mungil merah mudanya membentuk seulas senyum simpul dan kali ini senyuman itu terarah padanya—pada Kise. "Kau terlambat, Kise-kun."

_(Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Kurokocchinya tersenyum untuknya, lho.)_

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, Kise-kun?"

"O-oh_, a-ano_, Kurokocchi..." Suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar terdengar begitu serak di telinganya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong ujung-ujung kurva senyumnya ke atas. Bingkisan yang ia bawa ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya kemudian ia tundukkan kepala sembari menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tak karuan.

_(Tapi kenapa?)_

Tarik napas, buang, tarik, buang, keluar, masuk, hirup, hembuskan. "Nee, Kurokocchi~" Kali ini, ia siap menemui wajah tanpa ekspresi milik lelaki bersurai biru muda itu dengan senyuman lebar tulus di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau perlu mencoba memberikan anggrek putih kepada Aominecchi~" Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, walau sepintas wajahnya masih telak tanpa ekspresi.

Ia geratakkan gigi-giginya di balik lengkungan senyum di bibir itu dengan harapan agar rasa sakit di dadanya tak tercermin pada ekspresi yang seharusnya selalu mampu menyaingi kecerahan cahaya sang mentari—untuk menahan luapan perasaan yang mampu merobohkan bendungan kuatnya lagi. "Kau tahu apa makna dari anggrek putih?"

Berpikir sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus memandangi setiap eskpresi yang tercipta di wajah pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Kau bodoh, Kise. Benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa ketika ekspresi itu muncul di wajah sang pemilik bola mata aquamarine—

_[Makanya,]_

"Anggrek putih berarti ... perasaan cinta yang murni."

—seketika itu juga kau akan benar-benar hancur?

Kedua bola mata Kuroko membelalak lebar diikuti oleh semburat merah padam yang muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria pelit ekspresi itu mampu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Rasanya jadi ingin tertawa. Namun rasa sesak itu terlalu mengoyaknya, mencabik-cabik sekujur tubuhnya, untuk bisa ia mengoar tawa.

"K-Kise-kun ... bagaimana ...?"

Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar begitu gugup di telinganya, sang model pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengarahkan pupilnya pada arah yang lain—apapun asal bukan binar cemerlang lautan aquamarine itu. "Hmm, bagaimana ya? Hanya tahu saja?"

_(—karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh.)_

"Uh, aku akan merahasiakannya kok, tenang saja~!" Kedua matanya semakin terasa panas dan bibirnya mulai bergetar lagi. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar topengnya tak runtuh di hadapan pemuda yang paling disayanginya itu.

Sepertinya ia memang terlalu banyak bicara.

"...habis, aku kesal sekali Kurokocchi tak juga menyampaikannya pada Aominecchi!" Nama itu terasa pahit di mulutnya.

Bibir mungil Kuroko sekali lagi membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mungkin senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia lihat dari pemuda itu yang hanya tertuju untuknya. "Ya, terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Dan entah bagaimana, bibirnya pun ikut mengukir lengkungan ke atas. Bukan sebuah senyuman yang kelewat dipaksakan, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam.

Sesederhana ketika ia melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun juga akan merasa bahagia. Ternyata sesederhana itu.

_[Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Aominecchi.]_

_._

_._

_._

"Kise-kun?"

Kise Ryouta mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang penghuni baru di ruang kelas yang sebelumnya hanya diisi oleh kesunyian yang begitu damai. Di sana, di sebelah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, sepasang aquamarine menatap lurus-lurus ke arah kedua hazel miliknya.

"Kenapa masih ada di sini?" menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, "mana yang lain?"

Hanya seulas senyum tipis dan sorot mata yang teduh. "Kurokocchi? Umm, daritadi aku belum melihat mereka, tuh."

Kise buru-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan ekspresi serius, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroko sedikitpun. Kuroko yang melihat gelagat aneh dari kawan satu timnya itu hanya bisa memandanginya dengan alis sedikit dikerutkan. Ditelusurinya setiap inci tubuh Kise dari atas ke bawah hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dengan cepat berlari ke sisi Kise dan sontak meraih kedua tangannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Kise-kun?"

Sesaat, sang model berambut pirang itu hanya bisa memandangi ekspresi khawatir Kuroko dengan kedua bola mata membesar. Kemudian, senyumnya pun merekah lagi dan dengan perlahan, ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko dari jari-jemarinya. Ia tatap sepasang aquamarine itu lekat-lekat untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Aku kemarin belajar membuat kue dan tanpa sengaja melukai tanganku. Tidak sakit kok, Kurokocchi. Jadi, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu~"

—karena aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum.

Hening. Keduanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Suasana yang begitu menyesakkan. Kalau begini terus, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan diri, kan?

"... Kurokocchi, boleh ... aku memelukmu?"

Lagi-lagi dahi yang dikerutkan dan mata yang membelalak lebar. "Kise-kun? Bukankah sebelumnya Kise-kun tak pernah meminta izin bila ingin memelukku?"

Kedua lengan Kise sudah melingkari tubuh mungil Kuroko. Dihirupnya wangi Vanilla yang mengoar dari kulit pucat itu dan diingatnya baik-baik. "... oh ya?" Anggaplah itu sebuah perpisahan untuk perasaan cintanya yang ia sadari ada untuk meninggalkan.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pria bersurai biru langit itu pun balas memeluknya, membuat sekujur tubuh Kise menegang untuk sesaat. Lagi-lagi pelupuk kedua matanya terasa berat sedang tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Kuroko. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Maka, ia lepaskan pelukan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu. Ia ambil tas selempangnya kemudian berlalu melewati Kuroko yang membisu di tempat.

"_Mata ashita_, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Kise yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun~!"

Di suatu tempat di lingkungan sekolah itu, aroma Vanilla mengoar dari dalam tempat pembuangan sampah. Sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru muda dengan pita kuning yang sudah koyak dan lusuh kini terabaikan di antara tumpukan sampah. Sama seperti temen-temannya yang lain, hasil jerih payah itu kini hanya tinggal seonggok barang tidak berguna yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

.

.

.

**[Waktuku memang terbatas. Namun cintaku tidak.**

**Cintaku untukmu tak berbatas. Makadari itu—]**

.

.

.

Earphone itu terpasang kuat pada kedua telinganya. Jari-jemarinya sibuk menekan-nekan layar sentuh iPhone kuningnya—mencari-cari sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengarkan.

"Kanagawa?"

Kedua hazelnya terpaku pada tiap deret huruf yang muncul pada layar benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Kedua indra pendengarannya terfokus nada demi nada dari lagu dalam bahasa asing yang baru ia putar.

"Dai-chan~! Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu minggu depan anak kelas dua akan mengadakan karya wisata ke Kanagawa?"

Namun, kedua telinga itu masih bisa menangkap sayup-sayup suara kawan-kawan Kiseki no Sedai-nya yang sedang berkumpul di dalam salah satu gedung olahraga yang ada di SMP Teiko.

"Makanya kau jangan membolos terus!"

"Geez, jangan bicara sekeras itu di telinga orang, Satsuki. Lagipula, tahu pun, aku tidak berniat datang."

"Hee? _Nande_, Dai-chan~?" volume suara rengekan Momoi sampai-sampai mengalahkan suara lagu yang ia putar melalui iPhone-nya, membuatnya sempat mengernyitkan dahi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang manajer dan teman-teman satu timnya itu.

"Karya wisata itu wajib bagi semua siswa kelas dua, Aomine-kun. Kau tidak bisa membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Bibir merah jambunya mengukir sebuah lengkung senyum tipis. Permata sewarna madunya memandang teduh pada sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda dan rona merah tak kasat mata yang menyembul di kedua pipi pucatnya. Sudah lama ia perhatikan rona merah itu yang hanya akan muncul setiap kali anggota keenam Kiseki no Sedai itu berada di dekat sang _power forward_.

"Heh, lebih baik aku tidur di rumah atau bermain basket daripada harus merepotkan diri mengikuti acara membosankan seperti itu." Aomine merebahkan diri di atas lapangan berwarna oranye dengan benda bulat sewarna sama di atas perutnya. Kedua matanya menatap malas pada langit-langit gedung olahraga di atasnya.

"Akan ada babak penyisihan Inter High tingkat SMA di Kanagawa hari itu, jadi aku ingin semua dari kalian—tak terkecuali kau, Daiki—untuk ikut. Aku akan meminta izin pada penanggung jawab karya wisata kita agar kalian bisa menonton pertandingan itu. SMA terkuat di Kanagawa akan hadir di sana."

"SMA terkuat?" tanya Murasakibara acuh tak acuh sambil mengunyah beberapa buah keripik kentang di mulutnya.

Kise melepas sebelah earphone putih itu dari telinganya kemudian menanggapi dengan senyum mengembang, "SMA Kaijou, ya~? Wah, aku ingin sekali bersekolah di sana nanti-_ssu_~"

Akashi mengulum seulas senyum simpul ke arah Kise kemudian balik menatap anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. "Lagipula kalian belum pernah pergi ke Kanagawa sebelumnya, kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai liburan dari latihan kalian."

Semuanya—kecuali Aomine dan Kise—menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

Pemilik _emperor eyes_ itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang model berambut pirang. Mulutnya membuka dan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan pun terlontar, hanya padanya.

"Kalau kau, mungkin sudah pernah pergi ke Kanagawa sebelumnya ya, Ryouta?"

Sang manajer berambut merah jambu pun menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan pelan, "tentu saja! Ki-chan kan seorang model. Pasti Ki-chan sering bepergian keliling Jepang ya? Aku jadi iri..."

Kise menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul seraya tangan kirinya sibuk menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Momocchi~ Walaupun aku model, aku belum per—" Tiba-tiba saja Jantung Kise serasa berhenti berdetak. Kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar sedang seluruh tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

_Apa yang baru saja hendak ia katakan? _

Sekelilingnya membisu dan suara musik dari iPhone-nya mengeras.

_Ia tidak pernah pergi ke Kanagawa sebelumnya._

Kalimat itu terulang bagai mantra hingga kepalanya terasa pening.

Kedua kakinya melemas, seolah tertarik ke dalam _void_ hitam tanpa batas. Tenggelam.

"Kise? Oi, Ki—"

Lirik demi lirik dalam bahasa Jerman yang tak ia ketahui artinya, tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan yang mengalir bersama musik itu terasa begitu menyesakkan. Sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Kanagawa.

"...dak. Aku..."

Ia tak pernah mencium wangi lavender wisteria yang berpadu dengan merah jambu sakura di sana.

Ia tidak pernah berjalan menyusuri rel kereta memanjang di sana.

Ia tidak pernah bermain-main di dalam sebuah manshion tua di sana.

Ia tidak pernah memberikan setangkai anggrek putih kepada—

"Aku..."

_(—pernah)_

—seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya.

(—kau tidak ingat ya?)

Ingat apa?

_(Kau begitu mencintainya.)_

Yang kucintai hanya Kurokocchi. Yang kucintai—

"Tidak pernah."

_(Kau ingin ia mengingatmu, kan?)_

Kise mengukir seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Earphone dan bait demi bait lirik itu lama terabaikan.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke Kanagawa sebelumnya."

_(—selalu.)_

_(Selalu menunggu.)_

.

.

.

_**[Erinnerst du dich noch?**_

—_**Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Wort, das du mir gegeben hast?]**_

.

.

.

"_Hai!"_

_Menunduk—memberi hormat._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_?"_

"_Hmm? Kau bukan berasal dari Kanagawa ya?"_

_Sebuah anggukkan lemah._

"_Kebetulan~ Ayo kita berkeliling bersama! Aku tahu tempat-tempat bagus di sini!"_

_Hening._

"_Hee? Jangan berwajah kaget seperti itu dong~ Kita kan teman!"_

"_Siapa yang memutuskan seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak bisa ya kalau tidak tahu nama satu sama lain? Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku __**...**__" menjulurkan tangan dengan senyum mengembang, "kalau kau? Siapa namamu?"_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_A—"_

**.**

.

.

_**[Erinnerst du dich noch?**_

—_**Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag an dem du mir ... ?]**_

**.**

.

.

_Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di angkasa biru membentang. Bisikan semilir angin mengalun lembut, menebarkan aroma lavender wisteria ke seluruh penjuru. Desing roda yang bergesekan dengan rel besi yang bergetar ketika terlewati, juga rerumputan hijau yang membungkuk ke arah perginya angin. Udara hangat melelehkan salju-salju putih seraya sang surya mulai berani menampakkan diri._

_Musim dingin pun berganti dengan musim semi._

_Sebuah musim yang mengawali semuanya—pertemuan pertama kita dan petak rel pertama yang tak kutapaki sendiri, tetapi bersamamu—juga musim ketika aku belajar untuk mencintai langit membentang yang ada di atasku._

_Aku ingin hidup di bawah naungan langit itu. Bersamamu, melewati semua musim bersama dengan untaian jemari yang tak pernah terlepas. Namun, bila harapanku itu terlalu tinggi untuk bisa terkabul, maka aku hanya berharap agar aku bisa selalu memandang senyuman musim semi-mu dari tempat dimana aku selalu memandang langit._

_Tak ingatkah kau pada tempat itu?_

_Tak ingatkah kau pada Kanagawa? _

* * *

**Catatan:**

[1] Akicchi berasal dari kata 'Aki' (ditambah suffix –cchi oleh Kise Ryouta sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa hormat) yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti musim gugur

[2] Fuyumi berasal dari kata 'Fuyu' yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti musim dingin

**Terjemahan:**

[1] Otousan : Ayah

[2] Itai : Sakit, nyeri

[3] Mata ashita : Sampai jumpa besok

[4] Nande : Kenapa

* * *

**A/N:**

Ini adalah FanFiction pertamaku di Fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Jadi, mohon maaf bila dirasa masih abal, OOC, dan tidak memuaskan. Sebenarnya FanFiction ini sudah lama ada di laptopku dan sudah lama selesai di-beta oleh Arisa san. Tapi karena banyak kesibukan sampai aku hiatus jadi reader #soksibuk dan keberanian aku untuk mempublish ini tidak muncul-muncul juga, akhirnya pem-publishan FanFiction ini tertunda sampai entah berapa bulan QAQ Ampuni aku Arisa san! Mohon maaf juga untuk diksi dan grammar yang berantakan! Terima kasih karena telah membaca, me-review, atau mem-fav FFn abal ini QuQ *bows* Aku masih belum tahu kapan akan mempublish chapter keduanya tetapi aku usahakan akan selesai secepatnya *bows*

**Prolog - **Musim Semi**; Kenangan Kise dan Otousan - **Musim Semi**; Cerita Chapter 1 - **Musim Panas hingga awal Musim Semi, Teiko Arc akhir tahun Ke-2

Salam,

KensyEcho


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary Chapter 1 : **

"Ryouta-kun, apa kau tahu apa arti makna dari bunga Forget-Me-Not?"

_Hey Kurrokocchi, __sejak kapan aku hanya mampu menatap ke arah punggungmu saja? _

"... Aominecchi, bagimu Kurokocchi itu siapa? Temankah? Partnerkah? Adikkah? ... atau lebih?"

_Tapi aku tidak mau kau merasakan perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan ketika kau mengejar seseorang yang takkan pernah menoleh ke arahmu. __Makanya—_

"Kalau kau, mungkin sudah pernah pergi ke Kanagawa sebelumnya ya, Ryouta?"

_____Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Aominecchi._

* * *

**PROLOGUE OF CHAIN OF DREAMS**

* * *

_**Suatu hari, aku bermimpi ...**_

Di sana aku melihat sosok seorang anak kecil yang berjalan lesu di atas petak-petak rel kereta membentang. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar sedang kaki beralaskan sepatu bertali itu menghentak perlahan secara bergantian.

Terpaan angin yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik pada pepohonan hijau di sekitarnya juga panas menyengat dari matahari yang bersinar cemerlang tanpa halangan, tak kunjung membuatnya lantas memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlindung di balik surai-surai berwarna keemasan.

Entah ke mana anak itu akan melangkah. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menyusuri rel kereta itu.

Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama dalam postur tubuh yang sama. Seolah detak waktu tak sedikit pun mengusiknya. Seolah ia hidup dalam dimensi yang tak mengenal keterbatasan.

Hingga kesunyian sayup-sayup tergoyahkan oleh suara-suara ramai yang datang dari kejauhan, disusul oleh irama tanpa nama yang teralun kencang—memekakkan telinga. Dan bumi pun bergetar. Suara gesekan antara logam dengan logam terdengar kian mengeras, membuat anak itu berhenti melangkah. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat—tertegun mungkin?

—Atau sedang memperkirakan berapa waktu yang ia butuhkan kali ini untuk menghindar dari lintasan sang raksasa logam nan panjang sebelum benda itu menghancurkan tubuhnya berkeping-keping?

Dengan gesitnya—dalam satu menit terakhir dan sang masinis sudah sibuk membunyikan sirene peringatan agar anak itu menyingkir dari jalurnya—anak itu melompat keluar dari area petak rel tersebut. Kereta itu melaju cepat melewatinya hingga surai-surai keemasan sang anak tertarik ke arah laju sang kereta.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga gerbong terakhir kereta itu hampir sepenuhnya melewati tubuh mungilnya—dengan sekuat tenaga ia pun berlari. Kedua kaki itu menciptakan langkah terjauh yang bisa diciptakannya, tanpa mempedulikan peluh yang mulai membanjir deras dan uap putih yang terus terhembus keluar dalam ritme tak menentu.

Ia terus berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin. Walau ia tahu langkah mungilnya takkan sebanding dengan kecepatan kereta itu.

Namun ia tetap berlari. Tak sekali pun berhenti.

Ia angkat kepalanya sedikit hingga ekspresi di wajahnya akhirnya terekspos—lengkung senyum lebar hingga barisan gigi putihnya terlihat.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat yang menjadi sumber keramaian itu—stasiun kereta—tanpa mempedulikan petugas yang mulai meneriakinya karena telah masuk ke area keberangkatan dan kepulangan kereta tanpa membeli tiket terlebih dahulu, ia berlari di samping tubuh kereta yang mulai memperlambat jalannya. Kedua matanya menatap awas pada sekeliling ketika pintu otomatis di setiap gerbong terbuka dan gelombang manusia pun berbondong-bondong keluar melaluinya.

Sesekali ia akan menabrak satu atau dua orang dan makian pun keluar dari mulut orang yang ditabraknya karena telah berlari dengan tidak hati-hati. Namun, ia tak terlihat menghiraukannya. Ia terus berlari dan sesekali berhenti hanya untuk melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling—mencari sosok seseorang yang ia tunggu.

_(Hey, siapa orang yang kau cari?_

—_Siapa orang yang kau cari hingga membuatmu berlari seperti itu?)_

Lengkung senyum yang sebelumnya mengembang lebar berangsur-angsur tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi di ujung-ujungnya ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Kedua bibirnya membuka dan teriakan demi teriakan pun terlantun keluar. Teriakan yang sama. Nama yang sama.

_(Siapa nama yang kau panggil itu?_

—_Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau orang yang kau cari akan mendengar suaramu?)_

Hingga semua pintu kereta itu pun tertutup rapat dan roda-rodanya berputar. Perhalan-lahan, kereta itu bergerak meninggalkan stasiun itu, lenyap dari pandangannya. Sedang ia belum menemukan sosok orang yang ia cari.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar menyaksikan gerbong terakhir bergerak melewati tubuhnya. Dalam satu usaha terakhir, ia belari kecil menyusuri area tersebut. Pandangannya terarah ke setiap sudut tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru datang dari dalam kereta tadi.

Namun ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Ia tak menemukan sosoknya di mana pun.

Dan pada menit ke dua puluh delapan, ia pun berhenti mencari. Hanya berdiri di sana—di antara ribuan orang yang berlalu-lalang, yang sesekali menyenggol tubuhnya hingga ia terdorong ke bawah, hampir jatuh—menatap lesu pada ujung-ujung sepatunya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu memikat di saat seperti itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Ekspresi kecewa itu terpatri tegas di wajahnya.

Menyesakkan.

Karena hari itu 'ia' tidak datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka—markas pribadi mereka..

_(Siapa orang yang kau tunggu di sana?_

—_Kenapa kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu ketika ia tidak datang?)_

.

.

.

* * *

_ o-O-o _

.

.

**[ Senyuman Musim Semi ]**

By KensyEcho

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ßíoç (Bios) by Sawano Hiroyuki feat. Mika Kobayashi

.

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan FanFiction ini.**_

.

**Warning: **AU,kemungkinan OOC, alur yang membingungkan, gramatikal seenak jidat, perubahan sudut pandang secara tiba-tiba

.

.

_o-0-o_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : CHAIN OF DREAMS**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Belum sempat ia menerka identitas benda yang tiba-tiba terlempar cepat ke arahnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh rasa sakit tak kentara di pelipis kepala dan gravitasi bumi yang memaksa tubuhnya jatuh membentur lantai keras itu dengan punggung bagian atas lebih dulu mencium bumi. Pekikan keras tak tertahankan pun terlontar keluar dari bibirnya tanpa sengaja ketika ia merasakan tulang-tulang punggungnya seakan remuk ketika menghantam lantai tadi. Untuk beberapa saat, sang pemuda bejersey dominasi warna putih itu hanya bisa terkapar kaku di tempat yang sama sebelum sebuah decakan yang cukup kencang berhasil menyadarkannya kembali pada alam sadarnya.

"Oi, jangan melamun, Kise!"

Yang disebut namanya bersusah payah bangkit dari sana sambil mengelus perlahan pelipis kepalanya yang tadi entah dihantam apa. Kise mendelikkan matanya ke tempat benda kurang ajar itu mendarat ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Oh, bola basket rupanya. Pantas saja sakit sekali.

Pandangannya pun teralih pada sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar menyebut-nyebut namanya. Kawan satu tim basketnya yang mempunyai warna kulit tak lazim orang Jepang itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Ternyata bukan hanya Aomine, pemain lain pun ikut menghentikan permainan mereka dan memandang ke arahnya. Kise hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum merasa bersalah pada keempat temannya itu sambil terkekeh hambar. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa-bisanya melamun seperti itu di tengah latihan rutin mereka.

"A, _gomen, gomen_. Aku hanya sedang—"

"Ryouta."

Sang model pun sontak bergidik ngeri mendengar nama kecilnya terlontar begitu dinginnya dari mulut sang kapten berambut merah. Tak perlu ia menatap wajah pemuda berperawakan kecil itu secara langsung untuk bisa mengetahui aura seperti apa yang saat ini sedang terkoar dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyulut api pada Akashi Seijuuro.

"Lari sepuluh putaran."

"Eee? _Demo,_ Akashicchi—

"Dua puluh putaran."

"_H-hai_!"

Tanpa harus diperintah tiga kali, Kise langsung menghambur keluar dari gedung olahraga itu dan mulai berlari pada trek lari mereka biasanya. Tak ia pedulikan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat berturan keras tadi atau langkahnya yang sempoyongan akibat adegan jatuh tak elitnya. Ia hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati bahwa itu memang hari sialnya dan ia harus berhati-hati lain kali sambil terus menekuni hukumannya.

Keringat yang mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya dan napasnya yang memburu memang ia sadari merupakan bukti dari keadaan tubuhnya yang memang sedang tidak seprima biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini segala macam aktivitas yang menguras habis energinya tak lagi mampu membuatnya terlelap nyenyak ketika kepalanya sudah menyentuh kasur. Ia akui bahwa ia memang sangat kelelahan tetapi bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Sering sekali ia menemukan dirinya terbangun di tengah malam dengan napas terengah dan tubuh yang sudah banjir keringat atau ia yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan rasa sesak di dada dan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memimpikan hal-hal yang terasa begitu familiar dan mampu membuatnya terjaga. Walau ketika ia menggali ingatannya, ia tak menemukan kenangan seperti itu di dalam memorinya. Berarti itu membuktikan bahwa semua itu benar-benar hanya mimpi, kan?

Namun, masalahnya mimpi itu terkadang terasa lebih nyata dari kenyataan itu sendiri.

Mimpi tentang seorang anak kecil—tidak, dua orang anak kecil yang terus bersama. Saling menunggu satu sama lain dan ketika mereka bertemu, bahkan hingga hari berubah gelap pun mereka masih terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"_Mattaku..._"

Lagi-lagi Kise menghembuskan napas panjang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya hingga fokusnya kini tertuju pada langit biru membentang dengan gumpalan kapas tipis menghiasi beberapa sudut. Ketika ia menatap langit seperti itu, ia selalu berpikir akan angkasa luas tanpa batas yang terdiam sendirian menatap bumi yang ramai oleh kehidupan. Kemudian ia akan menyelam di antara biru, merengkuh beku dan tenggelam di sana. Ia akan biarkan tubuhnya melayang bebas, ringan tanpa beban seraya menutup kedua mata, membiarkan sayup-sayup rasa dingin itu menyentuh tiap jengkal dirinya. Sehingga ia tak perlu takut untuk tinggal sendiri.

Karena angkasa memilikinya. Angkasa memiliki ia sang pengembara langit untuk menemaninya.

Ah, betapa inginnya ia menelusup di antara gumpalan awan dan berpetualang di antara gradasi biru. Mungkin, kelak ia tak perlu menjadi seorang model lagi. Lagipula, walaupun ia menyukai pekerjaannya, ia _toh_ bukan orang yang mengusulkan pertama kali untuk menjadi seorang model. Kakaknyalah yang membujuknya untuk menjadi model.

Namun, mungkin ia tak perlu selamanya menekuni bidang itu. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi pengembara langit. Ya, menjadi seorang pilot sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Kise terkekeh membayangkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia memang bukan yang terpintar tetapi ia cukup mempunyai predikat di kelasnya sebagai murid berprestasi dalam bidang akademik, tetapi ia masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi bila ia ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Setidaknya ia haruslah sepintar Midorima, Akashi, atau Kuroko agar ia dapat disebut pantas menjadi seorang pengembara langit.

Kemudian langkahnya pun perlahan melemah sedang sorot matanya berubah sendu. Poni panjang itu menutupi ekspresinya ketika kepala itu tertunduk lesu. Dan akhirnya ia pun berhenti berlari.

_Ah, Kurokocchi. _

Entah sudah berapa kali ia berusaha menghapus perasaanya pada pemuda itu dan ia pikir ia sudah benar-benar dapat melepaskannya pergi. Bukankah tak apa bila kebahagiaan Kuroko bukan berasal dari dirinya? Tak apa, kan, bila pemuda itu bahagia bersama orang lain?

Kedua tangan itu terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun, ia tak menghiraukannya karena kini ada hal yang lebih membuatnya sakit daripada itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata yang mengerti.

.

.

.

_**[Bukankah langit itu seperti Kurokocchi?]**_

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kise menjadi sering tidak fokus dan terlihat sangat kelelahan, _nanodayo_?"

Midorima berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi menuju ruangan klub basket Teiko yang berada di lantai dua. Latihan mereka hari itu telah selesai dan merupakan hal yang biasa bagi sang kapten dan wakilnya untuk melakukan evaluasi latihan hari itu di ruangan klub basket sambil bermain _shogi_. Sebelumnya, _three-pointer_ itu memang sudah berencana akan mengangkat topik itu pada saat evaluasi dengan sang kapten hari itu. Namun, entah kenapa ia menjadi ingin membahasnya lebih cepat. Tentu saja bukan karena ia khawatir dengan si model berisik itu atau apa. Ia hanya takut, melemahnya konsentrasi Kise di setiap latihan mereka akan berdampak buruk pada pertandingan mereka nanti, hanya itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, Shintarou."

Sontak Midorima pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku dan wajah yang sudah merona merah. "Bu-bukan itu muksudku, Akashi! Aku hanya—"

Akashi pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Midorima yang masih sibuk mencari-cari alasan. "Ya, jauh sebelum kau mengatakannya hari ini, terutama sejak akhir musim dingin ini, aku melihat ada sedikit kejanggalan dari Ryouta." sela sang kapten tanpa menunggu Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua iris sewarna merah rubi itu menerawang ke arah lorong kelas yang begitu sepi di hadapannya. Sekilas terlihat kosong dan redup, namun sebenarnya iris itu mencerminkan berbagai hal rumit yang sedang pemiliknya pikirkan di dalam kepalanya.

Midorima terdiam untuk sesaat, ikut tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan satu hal yang sempat terlintas di dalam benaknya. "Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya terdengar sangat kecil walaupun itu masih cukup keras untuk Akashi mendengarnya.

Kedua permata rubi itu mendelik ke arah sang wakil sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangan pada ribuan kelopak Sakura yang bermekaran dengan lebatnya di balik jendela. Gradasi merah jambu yang terlihat cemerlang di bawah pantulan cahaya matahari.

Hening lagi hingga sang _three-pointer_ berulang kali menaikkan kaca matanya yang dengan gerakan gugup. Midorima sempat berpikir bahwa ia telah menanyakan hal yang salah tadi sebelum akhirnya pemuda berperawakan kecil itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tahu rasanya mulai meragukan hal-hal di sekitarmu, bahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Kali ini Midorima hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Melihat ekspresi itu terpatri di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuatnya tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Itulah yang terpancar dari mata Ryouta sejak akhir musim dingin itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menolak tawaran sekali seumur hidupnya dari sang _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai untuk bermain basket bersama. Bahkan ia tidak percaya seseorang macam Aomine Daiki menawarinya akan mentraktir Vanilla Milkshake di Maji Burger seusai latihan basket mereka!

Dan bisa-bisanya Kuroko Tetsuya menolak ajakan menggiurkan itu.

" ... "

Kuroko tidak bisa berbohong ketika rasa sesal itu kian membuncah dan membuatnya tidak tenang. Padahal sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia menolak ajakan sang _power forward_, tetapi ia masih saja terus menyesali keputusannya. Entah sudah berapa pikiran rumit yang bermunculan di kepalanya ketika ia berusaha keras menggali alasan mengapa ada hal yang lebih penting dari ajakan langka sahabatnya itu. Nyatanya, Kuroko tak juga menemukan jawabannya.

_Apa? Alasan apa?_

Apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk duduk dalam bisu di ruangan yang sudah kosong oleh penghuni daripada pergi dengan seseorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi?

"... nnguh ... _nan...de_ ... –cchi ... J-jangan ... t-ting-galkann ... hk—"

Pemuda bersurai sewarna langit itu mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang juga menghuni kelas itu selain dirinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan yang sejak tadi terus saja memendamkan kepala pada bangku kayunya seraya tetes demi tetes peluh tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari kulit pucat itu. Ia yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu belum juga menemukan ketenangan dalam tidurnya. Dalam hening, sayup-sayup Kuroko mendengarkan dengan seksama suara-suara parau yang menembus pertahanan dua bibir merah jambu teman sekelasnya itu. Lalu, ia menemukan dadanya yang terasa sesak oleh napasnya yang terkecat ketika erangan itu terdengar sendu.

Ia pun akhirnya mengerti. Rasa sakit yang ia terima ketika meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dalam ruang kelas tak berpenghuni akan terasa lebih sakit daripada rasa sesal yang dirasakannya kini karena menolak tawaran Aomine. Ia akui, tanpa celoteh berisik dan cengiran bak matahari seorang Kise Ryouta, latihannya bersama Aomine tidak akan sama. Tanpa kehadiran Kise **lagi** di latihan rutin yang biasa mereka lakukan bertiga, semua akan terasa berbeda.

"... Kise-kun."

Sudah lama. Ya, sudah lama sekali Kise absen dari latihan basket bersama ia dan Aomine. Sang model memang selalu ikut dalam latihan rutin _first string_ klub basket Teiko walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering izin latihan karena pekerjaannya. Namun, terlepas dari itu, Kise benar-benar berbeda. Itulah yang dirasakan sang pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai terhadap permainan basket Kise dan perlakuannya kepada Kuroko.

Kise tidak pernah memeluk paksa dirinya lagi atau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat seenaknya ketika ia bahkan belum menyetujui ajakan Kise. Sang _small forward_ berubah pendiam. Sangat pendiam hingga hampir menyaingi si introvert Kuroko Tetsuya.

Itulah yang ia takutkan. Kise ... akan benar-benar berubah dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan pemuda itu ke dirinya yang super menyebalkan. Ya, Kuroko akui bahwa penyakit akut kekanak-kanakkan Kise Ryouta sudah mencapai ambang dimana Kuroko tak segan-segan untuk melayangkan _ignite pass_-nya pada pemuda itu. Namun, bukan berarti ia menyukai perubahan drastis ini.

Ia benci ketika ia sangat tidak berguna untuk teman baiknya.

"... a-ahhn ... _i-tai_ ... _itai_ ... _k-kowai yo_ ... hh—"

"_Daijobu_."

Kuroko sudah berdiri di samping bangku Kise dengan kepala yang ia benamkan pada surai-surai lembut dan aroma manis yang mengoar dari tubuh itu. Bibir mungilnya berbisik lembut di telinga teman berharganya seraya ia usap puncuk kepala ia yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan perih dan pilu.

Kuroko tidak sanggup. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kise terus merintih dan terisak dalam tidurnya seperti itu. Apa yang membuat kedua alis itu tertaut dan air mata itu turun dari kedua matanya yang bersembunyi. Namun, mendengarkan rintihan itu rasanya perih sekali.

"_Kise-kun wa tsuyoi desu. Tsuyoi. Hontou ni tsuyoi desu_ _yo_."

Kata-kata itu terus ia bisikkan bagai lirik-lirik mantra, bagai bait-bait doa kepada ia yang masih terlelap hingga isak tangis itu reda dan ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu dari neraka mimpinya.

.

.

.

**"_Kise-kun wa tsuyoi desu. Tsuyoi. Hontou ni tsuyoi desu. Tsuyowanakereba narimasen, Kise-kun._**

**_Kise-kun sudah berjanji akan terus berjuang, kan? Kise-kun pernah berjanji bahwa kita akan melihat bunga sakura bermekaran lagi, kan? Makadari itu—"_**

.

.

.

Ia tidak menyangka—oh takkan ada satu orang pun yang dapat memahami seberapa besar rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat itu—sama sekali tidak menyangka. Debaran itu masih terasa nyata hingga wajahnya terasa panas. Cengiran lebar itu tak kunjung sirna dari bibirnya bahkan hingga mereka berdua lama meninggalkan kelas kosong itu, ia tak henti-hentinya mengumbar sikap hiperaktifnya. Seperti orang tidak waras, ya, ia yakin orang lain yang tidak mengenal dirinya akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

Ketika beberapa saat yang lalu lagi-lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya, mengejarnya, tak membiarkannya lolos, sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan lembut di telinganya, _'Tsuyoi. Kise-kun wa hontou ni tsuyoi desu yo'_. Bersama bisikan itu mengalir rangkaian kata harapan yang menciptakan celah cahaya baginya untuk melarikan diri dari neraka kegelapan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dengan dada yang terasa sesak dan kedua mata yang terasa nyeri dan panas.

Saat itu ia sadari bahwa ia (lagi-lagi) telah tertidur di dalam kelas hingga ruangan itu kosong oleh penghuninya dan remang oleh paduan kegelapan yang mencoba melahap habis cahaya yang masuk dari balik kaca jendela. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di sana, ia tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti, ia benar-benar tidak percaya ketika ia mendapati semburat biru cemerlang yang memerangkap bola mata hazelnya—begitu mencolok di antara semua benda yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya di dalam ruang kelas itu—disusul oleh bisikan lembut 'Kise-kun, _yokatta desu_' dan lengkung senyum tipis khasnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia adalah sosok pertama yang Kise lihat ketika sang model akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menunggunya sampai ia terbangun. **Menunggunya **ketika yang lain sudah lama meninggalkan kelas itu. **Menunggu sendirian** ketika ia dapat memakai berjam-jam waktu berharga itu untuk melakukan hal lain selain membuang waktunya untuk menunggui seseorang yang tidak lain hanya berstatus 'teman' baginya!

_Bagaimana Kise tidak senang?_

"Selamat datang di Maji Burger. Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan? Kami memiliki promo khusus—"

Waktu di jamnya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Langit di luar sana sudah terhiasi oleh warna hitam pekat dengan titik-titik putih bertebaran, menemani sosok rembulan yang menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya dibalik awan. Ia cukup bersukur karena hari ini tidak ada sesi pemotretan sehingga ia bisa mengajak Kuroko pergi ke Maji Burger untuk membeli Vanilla Milkshake dan mengantarkan sang pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai sampai ke rumahnya. Tentu saja awalnya Kuroko menolak ajakan Kise dengan dalih 'Ini sudah malam' dan 'Kau tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk membelikanku Vanilla Milkshake, Kise-kun. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri'. Namun, Kise sudah hapal betul cara agar Kuroko tak sanggup menolak ajakannya hingga disinilah ia sekarang, memesan Vanilla Milkshake untuk Kuroko seraya ia meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Vanilla Milkshake, _onegaishima-ssu_."

'Ah kuharap Kurokocchi tidak bosan menungguku di luar sana-ssu! Uwaaaa tadi itu antrian yang panjang sekali!' ucap Kise dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga wajah pelayan wanita di hadapannya merona merah melihat ketampanan wajah manis yang dipadukan dengan ekspresi ceria seorang model di hadapannya.

"Ini Vanilla Milkshake-nya, Tuan. Silakan datang kembali."

Setelah menerima pesanannya, Kise pun melangkah perlahan keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu dan berjalan menuju tempat Kuroko menunggunya. Di sebelah palang besar bertuliskan nama restoran itu, ia membayangkan akan menemukan sang pemain bayangan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengeluhkan keterlambatannya dengan ekspresi datarnya itu. "A-ah, _anoo_, Kurokocchi, maaf ya sudah menunggu la—"

Namun, Kuroko tidak ada di sana.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kise mengarahkan pandangan ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke seluruh penjuru tempat di sekitarnya yang masih bisa ia tangkap dengan kedua mata itu, kemudian berlari kecil dari satu sudut ke sudut lain di area yang sama dengan harapan bahwa ia akan segera menemukan teman satu tim basketnya itu.

Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan. Bisa saja kan Kuroko hanya pergi ke kamar mandi atau hawa keberadannya yang tiba-tiba saja menipis di antara lautan manusia seperti biasa. Namun, yang membuatnya panik seperti itu adalah kenyataan bahwa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga napasnya tercekat dan keringat dingin mengucur turun dari pelipisnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu membuat perutnya terasa mual—panik dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi hingga ia merasakan firasat tidak enak seperti itu—_

"A-Ahhn ... T-tolong lepaskan, Hanamiya-saa ...!"

Hingga erangan itu mencapai telingaya. Suara itu begitu kecil, hanya terdengar seperti bisikan semata. Namun, ia dapat mendengarnya, suara Kuroko.

"Lepaskan? Hey, dia minta dilepaskan, hahahaha. Bagaimana, nih? Mau dilepaskan tidak?"

Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah sebuah gang gelap tak jauh dari restoran itu, tempat di mana sumber suara itu berasal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun langsung berlari ke arah gang itu dengan langkah yang sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Hee? Melepaskannya? Sudah mendapat santapan manis, kenapa kita harus melepaskannya? Hahaha."

"Hey, Makoto, kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman manis begini?"

_Ah, mungkin. Mungkin tidak seharusnya Kise mengajak Kuroko ke Maji Burger. Mungkin seharusnya ia langsung mengantarkan pemuda itu pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Kuroko menunggu di luar sendirian._

"Teman? Hah,"

Jauh di belakang siluet dalam kegelapan gang itu, napasnya memburu dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang namun tetap bergejolak terbakar amarah membara ketika kata itu terucap dan Vanilla Milkshake itu terkapar begitu saja di tanah. Terabaikan.

"Dia itu 'peliharaanku'. 'Mainanku'."

_Semua ini salahku._

Setelah itu kakinya bergerak tanpa bisa dihentikan—menerobos kegelapan, menjadikan satu-satunya pencahayaan dari sang dewi malam sebagai penunjuk arah. Seolah dunia di sekitarnya membisu dan berhenti bergerak, hanya erangan dari pemuda yang seenaknya menyentuh orang paling berharga baginya itu sajalah yang terdengar ketika kepalan tangannya bertemu dengan pipi dalam sekali dorongan hingga tubuh itu terpental.

"_Matte!_"

Sayup-sayup, ia bisa melihat bagaimana bola mata besar milik pemuda langit itu melebar ketika ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok baru yang datang tanpa diundang. Bagaimana ekspresi di wajah yang biasanya datar, mencerminkan kekhawatiran berlebihan. Mulut mungilnya yang membuka terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang teredam oleh erangan-erangan dan umpatan-umpatan yang entah keluar dari mulut siapa.

Ah, lihatlah seragam yang telah ia jaga agar tetap rapi itu. Bagaimana beberapa kancing bagian atasnya lenyap entah kemana hingga pundak mulusnya terekspos pada dunia, menampilkan sebuah _kiss mark_ kecil yang menjadi bahan bakar lebih bagi gejolak api di dalam diri sang _small forward_.

Brengsek.

"Kise-kun!"

Pikirannya gelap. Ia tak lagi memikirkan rasionalitas. Peduli setan dengan ia yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman berkelahi apapun atau bagaimana dua orang bawahan si bos bernama Hanamiya itu berbalik menahan tubuhnya dan membiarkan si pentolan berseragam SMA memukulinya habis-habisan.

Saat itu ia benar-benar hanya bergantung pada instingnya. Hanya dua hal yang ada di kepalanya saat itu. Menghajar bedebah di depannya dan menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"_Chikusho!_ Beraninya kau!"

Tendangan demi tendakan dan tonjokan demi tonjokan dilayangkan pada tubuhnya yang masih meronta namun tertancap kuat dengan dua orang yang menahannya di belakang. Tanpa sadar, air matanya tumpah hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak menangis akibat rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang diterima tubuhnya hingga menodai seragam putihnya.

Bukan.

Ia hanya tak bisa menahan luapan emosi dari dalam dirinya hingga api itu meleleh menjadi air mata. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, mengapa ada orang yang tega mengata-ngatai dan menyentuh orang sebaik dan sesuci Kurokocchi. Ia hanya tidak suka Kurokocchi menampilkan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir seperti itu.

"—ada lelaki tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami. _Hai_, di sebelah bangunan kosong bekas Matsunaoka _Gekijou_."

Pukulan itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti oleh bisikan pelan dari dalam gang tersebut. Semua mata pun teralih pada pemuda berperawakan mungil yang entah sejak kapan telah menciptakan jarak dengan mereka. Sebuah ponsel ia tempelkan ke telinga sedang dirinya sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di seberang yang membuat mata Hanamiya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Oi, Tet-chan. Kau berbicara dengan siapa, hah?"

Mendapati aksinya yang tercium oleh sang pentolan yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, Kuroko pun perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur ke belakang, lebih jauh ke dalam gang gulita itu. Sebuah benda kecil dari saku bajunya bersinar di antara kegelapan. Jemarinya memainkan dengan lincah benda mungil itu.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah berani melawanku, Tet-chan?" Pisau lipat itu mengoyak udara, membuat Kuroko terkesiap kaget. "Ah, biarlah aku bermain-main denganmu dulu, sebelum melenyapkan teman brengsekmu di sana." Ucapnya sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Kise yang membalasnya dengan tatapan benci.

Kedua tangan sang model terkepal kuat, tubuhnya sudah bersiap untuk meronta lagi dan melupakan sejenak goresan luka dan memar membiru di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menatap awas pada setiap gerak-gerik pelajar SMA itu. Kalau ia berani, kalau ia benari berbuat sesuatu pada Kuroko, ia—

"_Yosh, it's show time~" _ Pisau itu tengakat ke udara, menatap rendah pada target yang ada di bawahnya. Siap menghantam kapan saja.

"Hentikan!"

Kise dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berlari sekuat sisa tenaga yang kakinya miliki kemudian menghantamkan diri pada Hanamiya hingga pemuda itu tersungkur di depan Kuroko dan pisau itu telempar jauh dari tangannya.

Tangannya tak berhenti memberikan pukulan lemah pada sang pentolan yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise. Awan kelabu semakin menghitam, begerak perlahan menghalangi sang rembulan. Keramaian kota mulai meredup walau suhu di dalam dang itu tak kunjung menurun.

Lalu, bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, sebuah bayangan muncul di belakang Kise yang masih sibuk menghajar orang yang ada di bawahnya. Mata Kuroko yang sebelumnya terpaku pada adegan perkelahian di depannya kini menatap horor pada tongkat besi yang terangkat tinggi. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila tongkat itu terayun—

"Kise-k—"

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menoleh ke belakang dalam gerakan lambat. Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah pemuda babak belur di bawahnya.

Dan pecahan adegan itu—mimpi itu pun datang lagi. Disusul oleh jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

_Dalam kesadarannya yang mulai meredup dan kelima panca indranya yang lama lumpuh, ia bisa mendengar bagaimana orang-orang disekitarnya bertubi-tubi menghujaninya dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Kasur beroda itu tergerek cepat, menuju ruangan yang ia tahu akan terasa sedingin salju yang turun di musim dingin._

_Kowai. Kowai yo._

_Ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. _

_Ia tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki waktu sebanyak anak-anak lain yang masih bisa bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Ia tahu suatu saat detak jantung itu akan berhenti dan deru napas itu akan berakhir. Ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat mekaran pohon-pohon sakura itu lagi dan menjelajah berbagai dunia lewat rel kereta memanjangnya._

_Ia tahu. Tapi bukan seperti ini cara yang ia mau untuk menutup hari-hari singkatnya. Bukan terkurung di dalam ruangan dingin serba putih bersama orang-orang berjas putih yang tidak ia kenal dan orang-orang ia tahu tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Mereka yang memakai topeng di depannya._

_Fuyumi-san, tetangga sebelah, teman-teman, sensei, bahkan oneechan._

_Hanya orang itu. Hanya bersama orang itu ia ingin menghabiskan sisa napasnya. Hanya demi orang itu ia hidup._

_Makanya, biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku pergi menemuinya, melindunginya, dan membuatnya bahagia. Biarkan aku pergi ke ujung rel itu dimana aku tahu ia akan menungguku di sana._

_Biarkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi._

.

.

.

"Kise-kun ..."

Sebuah tetesan air jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dengan pandangan buram dan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit, ia memaksakan diri menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku untuk mengintip ke arah sosok seseorang yang duduk di sebelah tempat ia terbaring tak berdaya. Seulas senyum lemah tersungging di wajah tampan yang kini penuh luka sebelum akhirnya runtuh dalam waktu singkat dan berganti dengan ekspresi sedih. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan perlahan untuk menyentuh pipi pucat milik seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil yang ia sadari basah oleh air mata.

"... Kurokocchi ... _daijobu –ssu ka_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau dan nada khawatir terselip.

Jemari mungil Kuroko balas menggenggam erat tangan Kise di pipinya sedang ia biarkan kepalanya tertunduk kaku dengan poni panjangnya yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Sejenak ruangan itu pun kembali membisu. Sang pemuda langit lebih memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam isakkan pelannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Satu kata sederhana yang membuat Kise tersentak kaget. "_Baka_."

"Eh?"

"_Baka desu yo_, Kise-kun."

"_Hidoi-ssu, _Kurokocchi!_!_" seru Kise yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya dengan air mata buaya dan sebelah pipi yang ia gembungkan. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa pemain bayangan itu serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"K-Kurokoc—"

"_Doushite, _Kise-kun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun?" Kalimat itu terucap dengan mulusnya tanpa ada sedikit pun nada gemetar. Namun, Kise lebih tahu—ia yang paling tahu—bahwa di balik sorot mata itu tersirat perasaan sedih dan kecewa tak terungkapkan. Dibalik butiran kristal bening yang membuat biru matanya terhambur, tercermin luapan perasaan yang begitu deras menembus pertahanan ekspresi datar khas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Luapan perasaan yang mampu membuat pemuda itu menangis di depan orang lain.

_Apakah ini semua adalah salahnya? Apakah Kuroko menangis karena dirinya? _

"Kurokocchi ... jangan menangis-ssu ..." Kedua alis Kise saling bertautan sedang kedua matanya yang terasa perih, mulai basah oleh air mata yang terus mencoba untuk menerobos pertahanan pelupuk kedua matanya.

Genggaman tangan mungil itu semakin kuat seiring dengan kedua pupil matanya yang kian membesar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan tidak habis pikir dengan sosok pria yang sedari tadi membuat dirinya gundah dan cemas. "Kise-kun?"

"Nanti ... aku jadi ingin menangis—ssu ..." Walaupun kata 'ingin' yang terucap, pada akhirnya Kise kalah oleh perasaannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya air mata itu meleleh dan isaknya pun runtuh menggantikan isakkan Kuroko yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Kuroko berwajah seperti itu. Lebih baik ia dihiraukan dan diberi _ignite pass_ oleh sang pemain bayangan daripada harus melihat pemuda itu menangis.

Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Diraihnya punggung pemain bayangan itu ketika ia akhirnya mampu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berwarna putih polos itu. Ia dorong dengan lembut punggung itu ke dalam dekapannya dan ia benamkan kepalanya pada pundak Kuroko.

Hingga keduanya pun menangis bersama.

Kise sebenarnya tidak mengetahui alasan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menangis. Namun baginya yang terpenting saat itu adalah bagaimana ia dapat menenangkan pemuda itu, memberinya kehangatan, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat yang sebelumnya dibisikkan Kuroko padanya saat itu tertidur dan mendapat mimpi buruk. Memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

"_... setelah kami periksa lebih jauh, terdapat sebuah kelainan langka di jantung yang membuat detak jatungnya akan meningkat secara tiba-tiba pada suatu kondisi tertentu. Hal ini yang membedakannya dengan penyakit lemah jantung atau pembengkakkan jantung. Tekanan darah akan meningkat dan paru-paru akan dipaksa untuk bekerja ekstra secara tiba-tiba ..."_

.

.

Kuroko meremas kuat pada kemeja putih milik pemuda bersurai keemasan yang mendekapnya erat hingga pemuda itu tersentak. Sedari tadi, sejak peristiwa antara dirinya dan Kise dengan geng Hanamiya itu, ia tidak pernah bisa barang sedetik pun menenangkan diri. Pikiran-pikiran buruk bertubi-tubi menghantam kepalanya hingga terasa pening ketika Kise tak kunjung membuka mata.

Pihak rumah sakit berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi rumah Keluarga Kise namun tak ada satu pun yang menjawab sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi manajer Kise. Kuroko masih mengingat jelas tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan sang manajer padanya ketika dokter menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi hingga bisa membuat Kise babak-belur dan tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Sang dokter kemudian mengajak wanita paruh baya itu untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di sana dengan perasaan gundah yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Jari-jemarinya tertaut gugup sedang tubuhnya tertunduk gemetar. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang hendak membuncah keluar dan membuat kedua matanya semakin terasa panas dan perih.

Semua ini salahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Hanamiya, kalau saja mereka tidak pergi ke Maji Burger, kalau saja Kise tidak mendengar suaranya. Mungkin semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Setidaknya, Kise tidak akan terluka seperti ini, kan?

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju toilet di ujung lorong rumah sakit itu untuk membetulkan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan dan menenangkan diri. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun menyeret langkahnya yang berat beranjak dari tempat itu. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan manajer Kise di depan sebuah ruangan yang ia pikir adalah ruangan seorang dokter yang menangani Kise. Hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis membantunya untuk menyembunyikan diri dari wanita itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus bersembunyi dan mematai-matai percakapan wanita itu di telepon.

Ia merasakan ada hal yang tidak benar ketika ia menyadari ekspresi ketakutan dan cemas yang terpancar di wajah wanita itu. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam kuat ponselnya yang ia tempelkan di telinga. Lalu, pembicaraan itu pun sayup-sayup tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroko. Kumpulan kata tak beraturan yang butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Kuroko untuk mencernanya.

"... kelainan jantung ... sesak napas ... detak jantung meningkat drastis ... tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ..."

Dalam hati Kuroko berdoa agar apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu dengan seseorang di seberang sana tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kise. Ia berharap agar alasan mengapa pihak rumah sakit tak kunjung membiarkan Kuroko menjenguk pemuda itu di dalam ruangannya bukan karena apa yang tertangkap oleh telinganya dari mulut sang manajer. Ia berharap—

"... t-tidak perlu khawatir. Sebelum tahun ini berlalu, semua akan baik-baik saja ... Kise pasti akan segera pulih dan bisa bekerja lagi ... jadi, pembuatan iklan besok—"

Entah tenaga darimana yang mampu mengubah langkah terseoknya menjadi langkah-langkah panjang ketika ia memberanikan diri menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter itu. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia membutuhkan bukti bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan teman baiknya itu.

Namun, kenyataan tak pernah sebaik itu.

Ia sudah berusaha menutup indra pendengarannya, menyembunyikan kedua matanya, dan bungkam seribu bahasa di atas kursi yang sama di hadapan sang dokter. Mantra yang sama terlantun dalam hati, membentuk pertahanan diri dari segala kenyataan yang ada. _Uso. Uso. Uso. Uso. Uso_.

Namun ketika ia menatap wajah teman baiknya itu tertidur dengan ekspresi kepolosan seorang anak kecil dan hembusan napas yang teratur, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar takut, ia tidak sanggup—

.

.

"_Dalam jangka panjang, hal ini dapat mempengaruhi penyampaian informasi ke otak sehingga fungsi otak dalam memproses sesuatu dan kemampuannya untuk mengingat akan menurun walaupun hal ini tidak akan terlihat secara kasat mata hanya dalam waktu singkat. Namun, yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah kelainan pada jantung itu. Sewaktu-waktu dan tanpa gejala terlebih dahulu, jantung itu sangat mungkin untuk berdetak sangat kencang atau berhenti berdetak secara tiba-tiba dan tubuh tidak bisa menangani perubahan drastis itu."_

_._

_._

"Kenapa Kise-kun tak pernah memberitahukan soal penyakit Kise-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Kuroko yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih yang Kise kenakan. Sebuah dorongan pelan yang disusul oleh isakkan Kise yang kian meredup membuat pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu tersentak. Ditambah lagi dengan sang model yang tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapannya dari Kuroko dan menatap dalam lukisan angkasa di matanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ... yang kau bicarakan, Kurokocchi?"

Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar terkejut. Kedua mata besarnya membelalak lebar, mencari-cari celah kebohongan dari mata Kise atas reaksi tak terduga itu. Namun, ia tidak menemukannnya.

"Penyakit apa? Aku?"

"Ta-tapi, Kise-kun, dokter mengatakan kalau—"

"Kurokocchi, aku baik-baik saja~ Lihat? Yah, memang sedikit babak-belur sih tapi pasti akan segera sembuh! Tenang saja Kurokocchi~" seru Kise dengan senyum mengembang dan gerakan-gerakan konyol untuk membuktikan pada teman sekelasnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ah! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu-ssu! Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang sakit kan—"

_Mungkinkah, Kise tidak tahu tentang penyakit yang tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya saat ini?_

"—Dia itu jahat sekali-ssu! Padahal Kurokocchi kan—"

"Kise-kun, kau ... tidak tahu?"

Kise pun menghentikan ocehan panjang lebarnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping sedang kedua matanya mencerminkan kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkan Kuroko.

"... tentang vonis dokter terhadap Kise-kun."

.

.

"_Kami tidak mampu menyembuhkan kelainan dan penyakit ini karena memiliki resiko yang lebih besar daripada persentase keberhasilannya yang mencapai nol persen. Makadari itu, kami mohon maaf—_

.

.

Penyakit? Penyakit apa? Ia tidak tahu apapun soal itu. Selama ini toh ia sehat-sehat saja. Hanya sesekali terserang flu atau demam karena terlalu lelah dengan jadwal super padatnya. Namun, hanya sebatas itu.

"Ahaha, kau sedang melantur ya, Kurokocchi? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Vonis dokter? Vonis dokter ap—"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit seolah tongkat besi yang sebelumnya dihantamkan anak buah Hanamiya ke kepalanya kembali menghantam kepalanya lagi secara bertubi-tubi. Dadanya terasa sesak hingga napasnya putus-putus. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Monitor yang menampilkan ritme jantungnya membentuk garis zig-zag tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

Kemudian alunan musik itu pun terdengar lagi. Lirik-lirik dalam bahasa asing yang sangat pilu. Bersama riak angin yang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon Sakura di luar sana dan bisikan-bisikan lembut yang mengantarkan nada demi nada itu ke tempatnya.

_(Kau mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Kau tahu tentang penyakit dan vonis dokter itu, Kise.)_

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Tidaktidaktidaktidak**tidak**—

Aku tidak mau tahu.

_(Kau hanya menolak untuk mengingatnya. Selama ini kau berusaha untuk melupakannya—menguburnya sebagai kenangan-kenangan yang tidak pernah ada. Menganggapnya sebagai bunga-bunga tidur penuh duri. Mereka tak pernah kau anggap sebagai bagian dari kenyataan dunia.)_

Tidak! Semua itu tidak benar, semua itu hanya mimpi!

Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!

_(Kau harus mengingatnya! Kau harus mengingat tujuan utamamu berada di sini! Sebelum kelopak terakhir itu gugur dan kau akan menyesal untuk selamanya. Ingatlah! Ingatlah, Kise! Demi dia! Demi dirinya agar hal itu tak perlu terulang! Agar ... ia tak perlu bersedih karena dirimu lagi ...)_

Otaknya menggali paksa apa yang seharusnya tidak ada. Memori-memori asing bertubi-tubi memenuhi kepalanya, memaksanya untuk mengingat apa yang sebelumnya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kise-kun? Apa yang—"

Sebuah adegan pun terputar di dalam kepalanya. Reka adegan yang membuat air matanya tumpah dan isaknya pecah. Hal yang ingin ia lupakan setelah ini untuk selamanya. Kenyataan menakutkan yang membuatnya menarik kembali tubuh mungil Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya di antara isakkan demi isakkan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa sedih dan ikut menangis. Ketika kalimat-kalimat penuh harapan itu terucap untuk membuat dunia tersenyum, untuk membuat seluruh aspek kehidupan tertawa ceria, sumber suara itulah harus bertahan sendirian dalam badai dan gemuruh guntur.

"Hal-hal yang membuatmu sedih dan terluka. Lupakanlah. Lupakanlah soal penyakit itu, soal vonis itu."

.

.

_("... untuk mencegah agar kondisi pemicu itu tidak terpenuhi, kami menganjurkan—tidak, kami mengharuskan Kise-kun untuk berhenti bermain basket dan berhenti menyibukkan diri dengan jadwal modeling yang padat. Kami benar-benar tidak mampu menyembuhkan kelainan dan penyakit ini karena memiliki resiko yang lebih besar daripada persentase keberhasilannya yang mencapai nol persen. Makadari itu, kami mohon maaf—")_

.

.

"—bila mengingatku membuatmu menderita. Kau boleh melupakanku, Kurokocchi. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi. Tidak apa-apa."

Kepala pemilik surai-surai biru langit itu jatuh pada dada bidangnya. Kedua bola mata itu tertutup dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih jelas membekas di sana. Kuroko jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya.

Ia benamkan kepalanya pada surai-surai lembut sang pemain banyangan, menghisap dalam aroma vanilla yang terkoar dari sana dan mengusapnya dalam gerakan-gerakan lembut seolah Kuroko adalah barang yang sangat rapuh.

.

.

_("—Kise-kun hanya bisa bertahan sampai musim semi tahun depan.")_

.

.

.

_**Trururu. Trururu. Trururu—pik.**_

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_, Aominecchi!"

Ponsel itu ia tempelkan di telinga dengan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga. Lengan jaket panjangnya ia sampirkan hingga pergelangan tangan, menampilkan perban-perban dan bekas memar membiru yang membuatnya akan meringis kesakitan bila tak sengaja tersentuh. _Uh, Fuyumi-san pasti akan marah-marah padaku-ssu_...

["Apa maumu, Kise? Apa kau tidak lihat ini masih jam berapa? Kau mengganggu tidurku, bodoh."]

Ia terkekeh geli mendengar suara parau seseorang di seberang sana yang tak henti-hentinya menguap. Sepertinya Kise benar-benar telah mengganggu tidur berharga kawannya itu.

"_Gomen, gomen_, Aominecchi. _Anoo_, bisakah kau ke sini sekarang? Aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Aoyama. Itu lho, rumah sakit yang berada beberapa blok dari sekolah."

Jemari kanan Kise dengan lincahnya menari-nari di atas tombol mesin penjual tiket otomatis di hadapannya. Sambil sesekali mengintip ke peta jalur kereta yang terbentang lebar di atasnya, dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan tujuannya.

["Hah? Sedang apa kau di sana? Siapa yang sakit? Kau ... tidak apa-apa, kan?"]

"Aa, _daijobu-ssu_. Hanya saja ... Tadi malam, Kurokocchi diserang oleh preman di dekat Maji Burger dan saat ini berada di Ruang 307, Rumah Sakit Aoyama. Biasakah ... kau menjemputnya di sana, Aominecchi?"

["Hah? Tetsu—Eitt, tunggu Apa maksudmu, Kise? Kau kan juga berada di—"]

_**Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.**_

Kise memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan sang _power forward_ Kiseki no Sedai. Kedua matanya memandangang lurus ke arah jalur-jalur kereta yang mulai terisi oleh kereta-kereta yang berdatangan dan berhenti sejenak di stasiun itu untuk menaik-turunkan penumpang. Rasa sesal karena telah meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di ruangan rumah sakit itu masih membuatnya tidak tenang. Tetapi kalau Aomine, ia bisa mempercayakan Kuroko padanya.

_[Mohon perhatian untuk para penumpang. Kereta Yamanote Line tujuan Ikebukuro, Tabata, Nippori, dan Ueno akan segera masuk]_

Ditatapnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan angka '08.45'. Satu helaan napas panjang pun lolos dari mulutnya diikuti oleh kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu dan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik kantong jaketnya. _'Ternyata aku sudah semalaman di rumah sakit. Gara-gara aku, Kurokocchi jadi harus bermalam di rumah sakit-ssu...'_

"Kise-kun?"

Yang merasa terpanggil namanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang juga memakai seragam SMP Teiko itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ah, ternyata benar, Kise-kun!"

Sang model pun menyunggingkan seulas senyumnya sebagai balasan, "Ogiwara-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini dengan memakai serangan sekolah-ssu? Ini kan hari libur~"

Ogiwara mengusap-usap tengkuknya gugup, "Ahaha, kemarin aku bermain ke rumah teman hingga larut malam sekali. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ketiduran, hehe. Kalau Kise-kun sendiri? Oh! Kise-kun juga menaiki kereta yang sama denganku untuk pulang, kan? Mau pergi bersama-sama?"

Dengan kurva senyum yang sama di wajahnya, Kise pun menggelengkan kepala pelan seraya ia tundukkan kepalanya hingga poni pirangnya yang panjang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tiket yang baru saja dibelinya ia sembunyikan di balik kantong jaketnya. "Tidak, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu-ssu. Ogiwara-kun duluan saja~"

"Oh, begitu ... Sayang sekali, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Hati-hati, Kise-kun!"

Ogiwara melambaikan tangannya pada Kise sebelum berlari dan menaiki kereta Yamanote Line yang baru saja sampai. Kise pun membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman lebar. "Ogiwara-kun juga hati-hati-ssu!"

Pintu kereta itu pun menutup seraya satu per satu gerbong kereta melaju meninggalkan stasiun itu. Ketika ia sudah tak bisa melihat bayangan kereta itu lagi di kejauhan, senyumannya pun seketika runtuh dan lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas berat yang menciptakan kepulan udara berwarna putih. Langkahnya ia seret menuju bagian paling barat Kereta di jalur Yamanote Line itu. Ia sanggakan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang penyangga stasiun yang ada di sana seraya matanya menatap kosong ke arah orang-orang yang satu per satu berjalan melewatinya.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia lalui dengan berdiri di sana—menunggu keretanya datang—sambil sesekali mengintip ke angka yang tertera di jam tangannya. Matahari mulai meninggi, jumlah orang yang datang ke stasiun itu pun semakin banyak.

_[Mohon perhatian kepada para penumpang. Kereta Shounan-Shinjuku Line tujuan—]_

Akhirnya Kise pun beranjak dari tempatnya menunggu dan berdiri di belakang garis aman seraya cahaya berpendar yang semakin lama semakin menguat pun terlihat dari kejauhan. Gerbong pertama kereta itu melewati tubuhnya, diikuti oleh gerbong-gerbong lain yang berbondong-bondong melaju di atas rel logam melewati dirinya dan akhirnya berhenti. Pintu otomatis kereta itu terbuka dan beberapa penumpang pun keluar dari dalam sana. Setelah mempersilakan orang-orang yang hendak turun untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, Kise pun akhirnya menaiki kereta itu.

Di dalam sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa kursi kereta yang kosong tak diisi. Namun Kise agaknya lebih memilih untuk berdiri di samping pintu kereta seraya pintu itu menutup diikuti oleh perlahan-lahan kereta itu pun melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

Jujur saja, saat itu Kise benar-benar gugup. Ada sedikit rasa sesal yang membuatnya ingin segera turun di stasiun yang akan menjadi tempat pemberhentian pertama kereta itu dan segera menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya pulang.

Ia takut. Takut. Benar-benar takut. Untuk niat awal yang akhirnya ia urungkan dan untuk setiap stasiun yang ia lewati dan ia tetap berdiri di dalam kereta. Ia berusaha menghiraukan operator kereta yang memberitahukan nama stasiun yang akan segera menjadi tempat pemberhentian kereta tersebut. Namun, pada akhirnya ia gagal untuk melakukannya. Ketika kereta itu memasuki wilayah Prefektur Kanagawa, jantung Kise berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Tidak, ia tidak terima bila nama prefektur itulah yang menjadi penyebab sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia yakin bahwa ia hanya gugup. Ya, gugup, karena baru kali ini ia menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya jauh ke sebelah barat Prefektur Kanagawa.

"Nee, bukankah itu Kise Ryouta-sama, model baru iklan Pocari itu?"

"Kyaaaa, model majalah Zunon Boy itu ya? Benarkah itu dia!?"

Lamunan Kise pun dibuyarkan oleh bisikan-bisikan anak perempuan di sampingnya. Ia mendelik ke arah sumber suara itu dan menemukan dua orang gadis remaja berseragam SMA dengan make up tebal memandang ke arahnya. Sang model yang dimaksud pun buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung jaketnya dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Biasanya pemuda bersurai keemasan itu akan melayani para fans-nya dengan senang hati. Namun dengan wajahnya yang penuh plester dan perban, juga moodnya yang sedang tidak bagus, membuatnya memilih untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"_Mou_, sepertinya bukan. Habis, Kise-sama itu kan tampan dan sangat _hot_. Bukan acak-acakkan dan penuh memar seperti preman begitu."

Kise menjedukkan keningnya ke kaca pintu kereta yang ada di depannya setelah mendengar komentar blak-blakkan dua gadis itu terhadap penampilannya saat itu. _Acak-acakkan? Seperti preman? Apakah Fuyumi-san juga akan beranggapan seperti itu bila melihat keadaanku nanti? Hontou ni hidoi-ssu!_

_[Tsugi wa Oofuna. Oofuna. Penumpang yang akan pindah ke Tookaidou Line, silakan menuju pintu keluar nomor tiga.]_

Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengarahkan badannya pada pintu kereta itu pun akhirnya dapat menghembuskan napas lega sesaat setelah ia mendengar operator kereta tersebut mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sampai di stasiun Oofuna. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju platform Tookaidou Line dan menunggu kereta selanjutnya di sana.

_Huh, baka_. Walaupun berkali-kali ia bersikukuh untuk mengurungkan niatnya mengunjungi kota itu dan memilih untuk pulang ke _apato_nya yang hangat dan nyaman, pada akhirnya ia pun sampai sejauh ini.

Sejujurnya, Kise tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika ia telah sampai di sana. Toh, ia pun merasa tidak mengenal tempat itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

_[Mohon perhatian kepada para penumpang. Kereta Tookaidou Line tujuan Atami, Numazu, dan Itou akan segera masuk.]_

Tak lama setelah pemberitahuan itu pun, kereta yang dimaksud mulai memasuki area stasiun. Ketika Kise melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta yang kini akan benar-benar membawanya ke kota itu, dalam hati ia menghitung stasiun-stasiun yang telah dilewatinya sebelum sampai di stasiun itu dan berharap agar keretanya ... tidak pernah sampai di sana.

Kursi penumpang yang empuk dan sekujur tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai batasnya membuatnya dengan mudah terlelap di sana. Dalam tidurnya yang lagi-lagi tak menemukan kedamaian, ia bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil yang berjalan sendirian di atas rel kereta, kemudian ia berlari mengejar sebuah kereta yang datang melewatinya dan sampai di sebuah stasiun yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kereta mereka.

Anak kecil itu terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang di antara lautan manusia hingga hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Dengan langkah gontai anak kecil itu pun berjalan keluar dari stasiun tersebut dan kembali berjalan di atas rel kereta itu lagi.

Hingga ia melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berjalan di atas rel kereta itu seperti dirinya di kejauhan. Langit yang sebelumnya secerah langit musim panas berubah mendung dengan awan-awan kelabu berarak di angkasa dan butiran-butiran salju pun turun dengan perlahan menyelimuti tanah di sekitarnya.

Sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi baginya sayup-sayup terdengar, disusul oleh dua buah pendar cahaya yang berjalan ke arah siluet di depannya. Bumi pun bergetar, musik itu menggema semakin keras, memekakkan telinga, membuat sekujur tubuhnya mematung tak bisa digerakkan. Nada demi nada dan bait demi bait lirik yang mangantar perih dan sendu beradu dengan suara gesekan antara logam dengan logam yang terdengar semakin keras.

Sebuah monster logam dengan kedua mata menyala-nyala yang sinarnya mampu membutakan indra penglihatan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kedua matanya menatap horor pada sebuah _scene_ mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya, melepaskan diri dari keterkejutannya, dan mencoba berlari ke arah siluet anak kecil di depannya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya menantang sang monster logam.

"M-Minggir ... Minggir dari sana!"

Namun, kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan hingga air matanya membanjir keluar dan kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah sosok itu, berharap agar jemarinya mampu menggapainya dan menariknya menjauh dari jalur kereta.

"Kumohon ... Kumohon! Minggir dari sana! Kumohon! **...**-cchi! "

_Onegai. Onegai. Onegai. Onegai—_

Dengan tangan membentang lebar, siluet anak kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya yang jatuh terduduk jauh di belakangnya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Seulas senyum bahagia.

_Salah. Salah. Salah! Jangan tunjukkan senyuman seperti itu padaku!_

"Kise-kun, aku masih ingat dengan apa yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku sebelumnya. Kau berkata bahwa rel kereta ini menghubungkan Tokyo dan Kanagawa, menghubungkanku dan Kise-kun. Jujur saja, aku pernah beranggapan bahwa itu adalah pikiran yang sangat bodoh. Seperti halnya Kise-kun yang mau menjadi satu-satunya temanku."

Anak kecil itu membelalak tidak percaya dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut siluet anak kecil di depannya. Air matanya semakin tumpah dan tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat. _Hentikan berkata seperti itu!_

"Namun, kini aku percaya. Karena selama ini ... rel ini memang selalu menghubungkanku dengan Kise-kun.

_Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita_."

Kilatan cahaya membelah langit menghitam. Suara burung-burung gagak terdengar riuh di angkasa. Getaran di bumi itu berhenti dan monster logam itu tak lagi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terdiam. Tertegun. Membisu.

Namun salju di sekitarnya ternodai oleh merah.

Merah. Merah. Merah.

Dan dunia pun runtuh bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA—"

_[Tsugi wa Odawara. Odawara.]_

Jemari-jemari itu meremas kuat surai-surai keemasannya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga paru-parunya terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Air mata itu tak henti-hentinya menodai wajahnya dan menggenang pada permukaan lantai kereta yang ada di bawahnya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya mencoba untuk menenangkan anak SMP yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu. Kalimat demi kalimat macam 'kau tidak apa-apa?' atau 'apa yang sakit? Apa yang sakit?' bertubi-tubi dilontarkan sebagai bentuk simpati mereka kepada Kise Ryouta. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun dari kalimat itu yang sampai padanya.

Hingga akhirnya pintu kereta itu tertutup dan kereta itu kembali melaju meninggalkan stasiun Odawara, barulah teriakan itu kian meredup. Pandangan Kise berubah kosong dan genggamannya pada kedua sisi kepalanya semakin melonggar sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

_Odawara. Odawara. Odawara. Odawara, Kanagawa._

.

.

.

_[Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi―Tuut-tuut-tuut…]_

Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya lagi dan ia turunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel temannya itu, namun teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat. Ia sadar bahwa jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.12. Mungkin saja pemuda yang ia coba hubungi itu masih tidur, kan? Lagipula, ini kan hari libur bagi SMP Teiko.

Namun, sejak ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan mendapati kamar rumah sakit itu telah kosong dari penghuni aslinya, juga Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khawatir, ia merasa tidak tenang. Entah bagaimana sang _power forward_ bisa berada di sana, yang pasti ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan teman modelnya.

"... Kise-kun ..."

Satu hirupan dan helaan napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan di kotak masuk milik sang model. Jemarinya meremas kuat ujung kemejanya sedang iris aquamarine itu menatap lurus ke arah bunga-bunga sakura yang terlihat dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Bila Kise-kun sudah mendapatkan pesan dan notifikasi _missed call_ dariku, tolong segera kirim pesan balasannya kepadaku."

Ia ... benar-benar khawatir.

* * *

**Catatan:**

[1] Terima kasih banyak untuk Dee Kyou, pyonssi, chryssa, Shaun the Rabbit, Calico Neko, dan semua reader :'D

[2] Hampir semua gejala yang saya tuliskan sebagai penyakit Kise itu saya ambil dari gejala-gejala penyakit lemah jantung dan pembengkakkan Jantung. Bila ada kesalahan isi dan penulisan, mohon beritahu saya.

**Terjemahan:**

[1] Gomen : Maaf

[2] Demo : Tapi

[3] Mattaku : Benar-benar deh (completely, totally)

[4] Daijobu : Tidak apa-apa

[5] Tsuyoi : Kuat

[6] Tsuyowanakereba narimasen : Kau harus kuat

[7] Yokatta : Syukurlah; Baik

[8] Onegaishimau : Ucapan untuk memohon sesuatu kepada orang lain.

[9] Matte : Tunggu

[10] Chikusho : Sialan, brengsek

[11] Gekijou : Teater, tempat pertunjukan seni

[12] Baka : Bodoh

[13] Moshi-moshi : Ucapan 'Halo' yang diungkapkan untuk pertama kali ketika sedang menelepon

[14] Uso : Bohong

[15] Apato : Apartemen

[16] Tsugi : Selanjutnya

* * *

**A/N: **

Jangan bunuh saya! TTATT Tak terasa sebulan berlalu sejak saya mempublish Ch. 1 FFn ini, bukan, saya tidak tahu kalau sudah selama itu saya belum update! *bows* Saya juga mohon maaf bila chapter ini membosankan dan tidak menarik atau malah membuat kecewa TT-TT Hari ini karena hari minggu, saya memang rencananya ingin ngebut, tetapi saya malah stres nyari referensi jalur kereta Jepang yang super ribet ...

Terima kasih karena telah membaca chapter ini! Saya benar-benar berharap reader-tachi bersedia untuk mengikuti sampai akhir *bows* Bila ada yang ingin disampaikan, monggo dituliskan di kotak review paling bawah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena masih mau membaca FFn ini *bows*

Salam,

KensyEcho


End file.
